Falling back in Love
by greekgeekk
Summary: In eight years people can change, however, it's said that when two hearts are meant for each other no distance is so far, no time is so long, and no other love can break them apart. If that's true will Percy and Annabeth fall back in love or will they always just be childhood friends? This is my first Fanfiction. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

_AN- THANKS FOR CLICKING ON MY STORY. IF THERE ARE ANY ERRORS PLEASE TELL ME. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THE OTHER MAJOR CHARECTERS. _

_QUOTE OF THE DAY_

_I'll never stop dreaming that one day we can be a real family, together, all of us laughing and talking, loving and understanding, not looking at the past but only to the future. ~~__LaToya__Jackson_

Chapter 1

The forgotten ones

I was running down a field my legs were short and I wasn't covering much distance. I could hear yelling coming from behind me, those must be my attackers. Sweat poured down my face and my lungs where starting to hurt and all I wanted was to stop and lie down. My head swung back and I saw kids no older than eight chasing me. My head whirled back and far in the distance so far you could barely see them, thousands of buildings stood as tall as giants. New York City, what I would give to be in there instead of this park running from some eight-year-old brats. I made a sharp turn into the tree line and I forced my self to run faster and to jump over the fallen trees. More than once I almost I almost lost my balance. After what seemed like forever of running the yelling became farther back, I made another sharp turned and started running left. When I felt like I was safe I hid behind a tree. My legs stung and when I looked down I noticed my legs were covered in blood from running through branches. I could still hear the squeal like yelling noises coming from my chasers. I sat down and put my head in my heads, they where going to find me and the longer it was, the madder they were going to be. I couldn't hide forever; soon they were going to show up whether it was now, ten minutes, tomorrow, or the day after. I can't hide from the neighborhood bullies they knew where I live, what grade I'm in, what school I go to. It was unavoidable. I should turn my self in they might go easy on me.

"You're bleeding"

My head shot up so fast it hurt my neck. Instead of the jerks stood a little girl my age. She had giant glasses that took up to much of her face and she had a million curly hairs surrounding her little face. She was about my height, which was considered short. Her clothes where dirty like she spent her days in the woods and scene we were in the woods I bet she did. I knew her; her name was Annabeth we were in the same class. She was a smarty-pants and always had her hand up. The kids made fun of her instead of me at school however, she still had friends. Those weirdos who all didn't belong. I should have been in their group but I preferred to be by myself. I didn't belong in any group.

"Percy right, you're the quite kid in my class?"

That made me angry she could hardly judge me we were both losers.

"And you're the know it all Annabeth," I scowled at her "Now that were introduced leave me alone!"

"Your hiding from someone," She began, behind those huge glasses you could see her gears turning in those gray eyes, she was trying to figure me out. "And seeing how you don't have friends they are probley bullies."

Behind her bushes began to move and my eyes widen in fear

" Leave" I hissed.

"Please," She rolled her eyes "Luke I'm over here"

The sound of footsteps and leaves crunching came faster and louder as the got closer.

I closed my eyes "Annabeth" I whispered shouted "run"

Just as I said that a boy are age hoped at out of the bushes he didn't notice me and spoke only to Annabeth

"Told you there was nobody over here" he had a huge grin on his face " told you so, told you so, but you didn't listen "he chanted "Luke 1, Annabeth 600. Looks like I'm getting smarter, watch out _Annie_ I'm going to be the smarty-pants of 1st grade soon. I told you it was a rabbit but you refused to listen and said no Luke someone's out there. Ha Ha told you so!

Annabeth and I watched him dance around when he stopped he wasn't facing Annabeth anymore he was facing me. His shoulders dropped and he looked defeated.

" Poop" he whined "you were right, Luke 0, Annabeth 601"

Annabeth smiled, "Luke you should have learned by know that I am always right."

Luke smile came back on as he looked at her. Annabeth looked back at me " You know Percy he's in our class."

Luke looked at me " yeah the loner"

I stood up and wiped the dust off of me " look if your done making fun of me I have a couple of people waiting to do that so you're going to have to get in line."

I began to walk off Annabeth called to me " you don't have to be friendless, you can start over, learn to not let the making fun bug you. If you're tired of being alone follow us."

I could hear her and Luke walking the other way. She was right I didn't always have to be alone. I turned around and started to follow her. They never talked to me while we walked but Annabeth turned around for a few seconds a smiled at me. That small thing made my heart race. Ten minutes later we were at a huge tree house that look like it was there forever. The tree was huge and it seemed like it went all the way to the clouds. How did I never see it at the park it stood over the other trees? The tree house looked like a cabin up there. It was so tall and so high up. I looked at the wood that was nailed against the tree, that must have been a lader.

"How do you get up there" I asked annabeth.

She smiled at me and my heart raced again

"We climb the ladder for a while but realized that wasn't the safest thing. So we came up with a solution to tie a rope to the top and wrap it around the waist so if we let go something would catch us." (AN- I KNOW THAT'S NOT SAFE, BUT JUST GO WITH IT)

Where's the rope" I questioned.

"Right over here" Luke answered

While I had been staring at the tree Luke had gone over and had climbed another tree. Walking over I noticed he was untying a rope from the tree I followed the rope up and saw it tied to the porch of the tree house. Luke let go of the rope and it fell right in front of the steps

Annabeth looked at me " go on"

I must have looked scared because annabeth smirked a me " unless you're to scared"

I snatched the rope and tied it around my waist. Looked at annabeth who just smirking at me I gave her a glare and started to climb. After five minuets I got to the top and started to pull my self up when someone grasped my two hands and pulled me up. I must have screamed because two people were rolling on the porch laughing.

"That's not funny," I yelled at the two people

After they stopped laughing they stood up and smiled at me. I recognized them as Travis and Connor Stoll, the twins that were in my class.

"Sorry, we were just trying to help but you should have seen your face, so funny." Said one twin

"Yeah" said the other twin "so funny! I wish I had my moms camera"

You're in our class right" continued the opposite twin as he walked over to the rope that was now on the floor. "I'm guessing Annabeth was right, once again, and someone was out there. "

"Yup"

Travis or Conner let the rope fall then turned back to me "I'm Travis and that's Conner. We will let you see the others." As we walked through the door my mouth dropped the place was huge. There where lawn chairs everywhere and lamps set on small patio desks. There was a ladder that led to the next floor and a fire pole on the other side.

"Everyone's on the third floor" came a voice behind me

I turned around and smiled, Annabeth and Luke had made it to the top.

"How did you get up here so fast"

"Practice" she replied, "Follow me"

Luke, Travis, Conner, and I followed her up the latter past the second floor that had bean bags and other stuff and up to the third floor that had blankets and pillows and lamps all over. Five other people where up here, I recognized all them from my class, and as the group that didn't belong. Piper, Selena, Beckendorf, Leo, and Katie. I learned a lot about them that day like how Selena and Piper were half-sister and Leo and Beckendorf where also half brothers. Also that Conner and Travis were adopted by Luke's family. I spent till dark at the house telling jokes and laughing with the group.

Then everything started to go faster I saw scenes of us spending the night at the tree house, sitting with the group at lunch, laughing with annabeth, pulling pranks on the girls, the girls laughing at the guys, I saw them standing up for me, I saw me punching a guy for making fun of annabeth glasses. Luke and I sword fighting with sticks, starting 2nd grade, more sleepover at the tree house we started calling Olympus. Annabeth, Luke and I going to the city to surprise Annabeth with going to the museum, I saw millions of flashes of me staring at Annabeth or laughing with her or me trying to make a fool out of my self to make her smile. I saw Luke and I going to Yankee and Mets game and the guys and I going to football games. I saw Annabeth and I sitting in a church and everyone was wearing black, Annabeth was crying and all I could do was put my arm around her shoulder. Then everything started to slow I saw the group at Olympus everyone was sad. Annabeth keepted looking over at me with tears in her eyes and every time I wanted to make her feel better but I knew I couldn't. After awhile I got up and so did everyone else. All the girls except Annabeth gave me hugs and the guys just smiled and told me good-bye. I walked over to the ladder and Annabeth just stood there with her head down. As I got to the bottom of the tree I looked up and all my friends where there waving goodbye. I keeped walking till I got to a familiar spot. It was the spot where I chose not to be a loner where I decided that I wanted friends. It was the place where I made the best decision of my life. I heard a tree branch snap and Annabeth was there. She rushed forward and gave me a hug. We stood there a minute hugging and I never wanted to let go of her I just wanted to stay there forever, but she pulled away and we keaped walking. When we got to my house we stared at the FOR SALE sign and the stupid little sign that said SOLD. She gave me one last hug and walked away never looking back. That's it I thought, I never want to feel this pain again. No getting attached, no more heartbreak, In California it's going to be different. Forget this, forget them, forget everyone and especially forget her. Its time for a new life

Beep beep beep

I covered my head with a pillow. With perfect timing my mom walked in " Percy get up now' She yelled " its your last day of sophomore year."

I groaned, "Stop that now mister and get ready" she demanded "let's try not to be late today"

"But" I was cutoff

"No buts mister down stairs in fifteen minuets" As she began to walk away she added, "Before your pancakes are cold"

As a got dressed I thought about my dream it sounded so familiar. I felt like it was part of my past. No stop, live in the present. Your Percy Jackson, bad boy of the school, the person who is cold as ice. All the girls want you, and all the guys want to be you. You are king of the school. I might be young but everyone knows that I belong at the top of the food chain.

As I got out of my house and started skateboarding down the street I was joined by two of my friends Sherman and Mark. Mark and Sherman were both juniors. They were the only people left in my group as all the ten others where seniors. As we got school and put our skateboards into our lockers and grabbed our books they finally spoke

" Bro what's the plan for today" I looked at Sherman and spoke

" Who says I have a plan"

Sherman looked down "well you haven't caused any trouble, since the others left and it's your last day here before you move"

"Don't worry," I said, "I do have a plan"

Sherman, Mark, and I were eating lunch and acting like nothing was going to happen girls keeped flirting with me and people kept telling me hoe much they are going to miss me next year. I gave them a look and we stood up and started getting the plan into action. I had recruited others but I wasn't going to need them till after next class and when school was going to be over. We walked over to my locker and I opened the door and took out a bag.

"let's go"

After we finished setting up we went to class and acted like nothing was going to happen. Class finished everyone cheered and was saying their goodbyes to me for the last time but I shook them off. They weren't my friends and I didn't feel anything for them. My group left and hurried to our positions. It was simple just light the rope and bang everything will be perfect. We had a 3 minute window to get in out of there and if we did it right nobody will get hurt and we will get away clean. Everyone will know it was me but there will be no proof and I will never be forgotten at this school. As we dropped the match at the correct time we all meet at a tree in the courtyard. The school was isolated from the town and there were no huge trees in the area that nothing should catch on fire. I looked at my watch everyone was still here nobody will miss it. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG. The fireworks went off perfect high in the sky where i cound not hurt anyone. Everyone cheered after they realized they were for summer. (AN- JUST GO WITH IT) I smiled as everyone watched them go off. I already told Sherman to tell everyone next year that it was me. My kingdom will remember me. I got out my skateboard and started home without Sherman and Mark.

"Hey" Mark yelled

"Percy, wait up," yelled Sherman

I looked back and just shook my head and they stop following me. They realized that I was leaving and was never coming back.

As I got home most of everything was gone in the first truck that had already gone up or was packed away in boxes.

"How was school Percy" my dad began "did anything happen"

My dad was a marine biologist and also my role model. When I said I didn't want anyone to get close to me I decide that the only people I would let in were my parents. My dad was the reason we had moved here and, why we were moving back to New York. My father was extremely wealthy from family money and from being the best marine biologist in the world. He had gotten so many offers from places but only stayed with one. Which was a company owned by him and his brothers. The business had three branches that were total opposites. See they where triplets and are family has a thing for Greek mythology so they where named after the big three. The oldest was Hades who runs a branch that minds for diamonds. The next born was my dad Poseidon who is so good at his job people say its like he can talk to sea creatures my father also makes boats that can survive the worst of storms. He has also made thousands of boats for the Navy. The third born is Zeus he makes airplanes and also makes airplanes for the Air force. I have never met my uncles because my father and them don't get along with each other and they only talk to each other at board meetings. My father mentioned that they have kids but I haven't met them earthier. i had seen pictures of my dad and his brothers on-line and they were all nothing alike. My father looked like he never stoped smiling and had hair that was impossible to tame and had sea green eyes

"It was okay" I replied "some kids set of fireworks"

"So that's what those noises where," he said while chuckling "Did you say bye to your friends"

"Yup"

My parents had not notice for the past eight years I rarely had friends over and spent most of my nights causing trouble.

"Well then" he said getting serious "Go help your mom pack. I'm going to load the truck"

It was two days later when we finally got to New York. My family had just got away from the car dealership walking away with a Bentley.

As we drove through some familiar roads it was harder trying not to think about my past. My mom had already told me that I we were moving into the same town and into the mansions that where two blocks away from my old neighborhood.

"Does anything look familiar Honey?"

"No mom" I lied " I don't remember anything from before the move to California"

Just then we passed the park that I had dreamed about two nights earlier. I looked into wood line and saw that tall tree standing above all the others. Stop Percy. Stop thinking. It was just a dream and this is just a coincidence. He saw a group of teens walk out of the wood line…. could it be…no…just a coincidence. It was five more minutes' in till they pulled into a driveway with two trucks in the driveway. My dad had paid four guys to take up the two trucks and paid for their flights home to California.

My dad looked in to the rearview mirror of our Bentley and spoke " nice huh"

"Nice is not the word I was going to use"

"And what word would you use"

"Massive" I replied with my jaw still on the floor "what happened to rising me like a normal person, and like not a prince. Not that I'm complaining."

"It was the only house for sale in the area" my mom replied

As I got out of the car I noticed the house next door. It was huge and had a lot of architecture and I looked so familiar.

My mom caught me staring "beautiful huh" she asked, "Do you recognize it?"

I was only half listening. I saw a girl with a head of blond of curls and a younger me sneak blankets out of the house. I also saw a boy with curly brown hair and a boy with short blond hair hurrying us out and making sure we didn't drop any.

shook my head and they disappeared. "No mom" I quickly answered "should I"

"No, we just drove by it a lot" she said quickly and with that she left.

It was two days till we were all done unpacking and I was allowed to go off and "adventure" I grabbed my skateboard and set of skating.

For about two seconds, then I ran into a girl with blond hair.

Just as she started to fall I caught her and pulled her up into my arms.

That's when I saw her eyes. Gray met green and we just stared into each other eyes for 10 seconds but that felt like forever. Her eyes calmed me and with her in my arms it just felt right.

" What the hell" she screamed " You could have killed me!"

Her yelling at me mad me angry, sure I ran into her but it was not my entire fault she came out of nowhere and besides I caught her. I let go of her and pushed away.

"Hey you could say thank you!" I yelled back

She rolled her eyes " thank you for almost killing me!" she said sarcastically

I sneered at her "you're welcome"

With that I took of on my skateboard. With her yelling insults as I rode away.

As I rode I thought about her eyes they were so much like _hers_ that it could be the same person. No she was too pretty, not that _she_ wasn't pretty. _She_ made up a whole different pretty. This girl was a natural beautiful person. No _she_ probley still had those glasses and the curly hair… stop it Percy…. this place was killing me I went eight years without thinking about _her_ and now _she's_ all that I've thought about. I rode past my old house and sat down on the curb where I last said goodbye to _her._

Why didn't _she_ turn around, I watched _her_ go all the way down the street and _she_ never turned around. _She_ could have waved, could have given me a smile. How much I loved _her_ smiles, the smiles that made my heart race. If only _she_ had smiled.

_AN_

_PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU LIKED AND WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME. THIS IS A PERCABETH FANFICTION BUT THERE WILL BE LUKABETH JUST BECAUSE. MOST OF THE CHARECTERS ARE GOING TO BE CHARECTERS FROM THE PERCY JACKSON BOOKS ALL OF THEM THAT ARE I DO NOT OWN. _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- this is a long chapter so don't give up half way through. I had to explain a lot of stuff. I sadly don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters I use.**

"Sometimes the hardest part isn't letting go but rather learning to start over."

― Nicole Sobon,

_Chapter 2_

_Annabeth pov_

"Sometimes the hardest part isn't letting go but rather learning to start over."

― Nicole Sobon,

I'm at the beach and my feet are in the water but I can't feel the coldness, I feel my hair moving from the wind but yet I don't feel the power of the wind hitting me. I can hear the children laughing and people talking behind me but I can't turn around and look at them. I just stood there staring into the ocean watching the waves crash into my legs but never feeling the chilly water hit me. I closed my eyes and took steady breath trying to calm down. That's when something hit me, I tried to turn around but it felt like I was moving through Jell-O. It felt like forever but I turned around to see a teenager standing there. He was about my age but it was hard to tell because his face was blurry all I could make out was his smile. It was playful and smug and instantly I knew he had thrown something at me. At my feet was a standard volleyball. I looked back up to the boy to give him a peace of mind but I couldn't find the words. He took a few more steps towards me with the smirk still on his face. _Splash, _water hit my face and I could feel the cold from the water all around me. The boy's smirk grew bigger and he ran away but not before splashing me one more time. As he ran away I could finally speak "what the hell is his problem" and I ran after him. Suddenly we where on cliff I was farther back but he was right on the edge. I mean right on the edge one more step and he is a goner. That's when he spoke and it was like music in my ears.

"You never looked back"

I knew who it was suddenly and I stepped closer till I was right behind him, I put my arm out to touch his shoulder-

"Annabeth Its time to get up now"

My eyes shot open to see Helen standing in my doorway. Helen, who at first I hated but now I see her, as my mother and I couldn't imagine my life without her. When I was younger my mother died in a car accident and my life changed. I had been eight years old when my mother died and I had hardly knew her because she had spent most of her time at her architecture firm but she was my hero and her death had devastated me. After awhile I got use to her absence and it just being my father, Malcolm and me. We had adjusted and became a family again and I started to like it that way. Two years later my father met Helen and then my family got larger. My father married her and I got two more brothers from Helen previous relationship. Matthew and Bobby were Helen twin sons whose father had walked out on them when they had been born. My mischievous spirited brothers who went five years without a father figure and suddenly they had my father as theirs and at the time I hated them for it.

"Okay mom" I weakly replied.

Around two years after her and my father had gotten married I finally accepted them to the family and started calling her mom and Matthew and Bobby my brothers. When that happened liking her came easier. I rolled over and looked at the clock 5:30 then groaned.

As I got ready I thought about my dream and how I've had this dream a hundred times before and it always been the same except for last night. Never before had I turned around or could feel the water, and there defiantly no boy before. It was always just me staring into the water and hearing the laughing. I wondered why the dream had changed and made me see the boy I had never looked back on.

After about an hour of getting ready I ran down the three floors of stairs to see my brothers already there and eating cereal. I walked into the kitchen and my dream left my mind.

"Her majesty has decide to grace us with her presences I see" Malcolm called as I entered the kitchen

Bobby and Matthew giggled into there cereal bowls. I looked to see if my mom or my dad were in the next room.

"Your one to talk" I countered back " I heard you sneak out last night and I might add that it was extremely past curfew."

I walked over to the cabinets and got out a bowl and in the reflection I could see him staring at me with confusion in his gray eyes.

"Next time" I continued " watch the second floor stairs, they creak"

Bobby blew air out of his nose "Also next time don't slam the door close."

Malcolm looked into the bowl and whined, "It was windy last night"

I should have known it would take more then that to shut Malcolm up " You look nice today _Annie_, you going on date with _Luke_ after school?"

I had been pouring the milk into my cereal and nearly spilled the milk. Bobby and Matthew howled with laughter and started to chant. Yes they chanted that song.

"Annabeth and Luke sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Malcolm had also started chanting with them, "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

Malcolm noticed my scowl and shouted " One more time everyone!"

"Annabeth and Luke sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Please do not talk about my little girl with a boy while I'm in the room"

My father had walked in and was covering his ears. Malcolm, Matthew, and Bobby shut their mouths and I stuck my tongue out at them.

"That's mature," muttered Malcolm

"Says the guy who just chanted a song I haven't heard since the second grade," I retorted back.

"Let me guess" he started " they were talking about you and that boy that you were always around. What was his name again? Peter? Jack?

I glared at him and mumbled "Percy" I wanted to punch Malcolm for bring that name up, but I couldn't help but think what a coincidence it was that he a brought that up when dream had changed. Malcolm knew better then to say anything else about him and ended the conversation with a smirk. Coming back from pouring his coffee my father sat at the table with the boys and I jumped up on the counter to eat my wheaties.

"So Malcolm" my dad spoke not looking up from the New York Times "what was so important that you had to leave the house at 11:30 at night"

All four of us are heads came up and Malcolm looked nervous but spoke

"Dad I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I would never had done it but Katie texted me and said we needed to talk and I asked her if it was a later talk or a now talk, and she said it was a now talk, so then I asked her if it was an over the phone talk or a in person talk… and well it was a in person talk."

" And what was wrong" my dad said looking up from the newspaper "she's not"

"Dad no!" Malcolm cut him off "God no! I'm insulted you would think I'm that irresponsible"

"Sorry" dad said while rolling his eyes "what happened?"

"We broke up"

I knew I probley should have said something to cheer up my brother but all that came out was " Is this going to make Katie's and mine _eight_ year friendship awkward!"

Malcolm sighed, " She was afraid she was getting in my way with school and football. We had been spending a lot of time together and she knows that next year is my big chance to get a scholarship for football. She said I had to be worrying about that and not about her."

My father had put down the newspaper "I'm sorry son, but she was right. You need to make football your number one priority this summer and that would not be fair to her."

" I know dad" Malcolm gave a big sigh "but that doesn't mean I have to like it"

Malcolm was going to be a senior next year and was being scouted by Harvard's football team. Malcolm, like me, has never gotten lower then an A in his life and is the star quarterback and one of the best that have ever played at our school. If he keeps it up he could be getting a full ride. Then at the beginning of the school year Katie and Malcolm started going out and Malcolm wanted to spend every minuet with her. It was cute at first but then it just got wired that one of my best friends was dating my brother.

"Five minuets Mal," I said, " or we are going to be late for school"

I ran up the three flights of stairs and went into my bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was done I checked my hair to make sure it looked okay. No more did I have the frizzy hair or the massive glasses. Right before I started high school my hair decided to end the war and started coming out in perfect curls. My eyesight cleared around the same time but some days I needed to wear my contacts if I didn't want to walk around blind, however that hardly happens. Sometimes I missed the old me, the way when I didn't have the school always looking at me to be perfect. I was the most popular girl at school and I hated it. Hated how everyone always looked up to me, when eight years ago they looked down on me. The only people who got that where my friends that have been around since 1st grade. Together we went from the school losers to everyone wanting to be us.

"Annabeth" my older brother called "lets go!"

I ran down the steps and into the kitchen, the twins had left already with their carpool so it was only my dad, Malcolm and my mom in the room "bye mom, bye dad" I called as I ran past them "lets go Malcolm"

My brother opened the garage door and sat in the driver seat of his blue with white racing stripes 2013 mustang Shelby gt500. Malcolm loved this car as much as he loved football and it was starting to get annoying how he gazed at it like it was the most beautiful thing he had every seen. " Mal" I said while rolling my eyes " where going to be late, stop staring at your car. You've had it for six months, you should know what it looks like."

"Shut up Annabeth," he said as he started the car " and it won't be my fault if we are late, you had to go and fix your hair. I liked it better when you didn't care what you looked like. That reminds me it bugged you a lot when I mentioned Luke, didn't it. You actually like him?" The last part came out as question.

I stared out the window trying to come up with an excuse "no" I answered

"Lair, Lair pants on fire." Malcolm chanted "You like him, yes or no. Don't you dare try to lie to me, I'm your big brother, and I know when you lie."

By now we were half way school and I still had not looked at Malcolm. Everyone wanted me to date Luke and I did have feelings for him, but he didn't even like me back. So I liked Luke, why should I have to tell Malcolm? Luke and him were football buddies and I was sure Malcolm knew whom Luke actually liked.

Two minuets till we got to school, I should answer now before Malcolm brings it up at school in front of my friends and Luke.

"Yeah" I finally answered " I like him, if you tell anyone I will kill you"

Malcolm pulled in to a parking spot at our school and then looked at me

"You should tell him," Malcolm said with seriousness

I scoffed "And ruin are friendship, no thank you"

"Why not"

I gave him a stare but looked down at my shoes" What if he doesn't like me and I end up embarrassing my self?"

"Annabeth, trust me on this" Malcolm sighed, "You always need the facts and know how everything works but sometimes you need to take a leap of faith. Its like with Katie, I really liked her before we went out. Do you remember that? I would always stutter and knock things over when ever she was over at the house. I was _so_ scared to ask her out, but when I did and she said yes I thought that we would last forever. But now I'm heartbroken cause we didn't."

"Mal" I cried " How is this suppose to help me"

"Just listen okay," he snapped back " Love is different from anything you have ever learned or read about because it's the must important thing in this world and you know what sucks about it."

"What?"

" You never know if it's meant to be. Love is a game and it has rules and right when you think your happy and won the game, the rules change and make you see things that you never noticed before. But here's the crazy thing about love, even though its painful, makes you do crazy things, and worst of all it doesn't always last, it's worth it because the experience of love is amazing. So take my advice and take the leap of faith before it's to late," Malcolm opened the car door but before he got out he added

"Don't tell anyone, but if someone offered me that I could go back in time and make it so Katie and I never went out so I didn't feel the heartbreak, I would punch him or her in the face. Katie and I had something special for a while and I was happy, all because I took a leap of faith. If you think Luke and you can be happy together, even if it's just a little bit, take the leap.

Malcolm and I got out of the car and went are separate ways. As I walked over to the courtyard where my friends and I hung out before classes I was replaying what Malcolm had said about leaps of faith and love always changing when someone interrupted my thoughts.

" It's our last day in hell!"

I turned around to see my best friend Thalia Grace push her way though the crowed that was walking way to slow. Chasing after her was Thalia's twin brother, Jason, who was apologizing to people she was throwing out of her way. Jason and Thalia looked and acted nothing alike. Thalia had dark hair that was currently in a messy lose side braid. She wore skull earrings and her favorite shirt that had a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head and under that it read Death to Barbie. Thalia was known throughout the school for being a rebel and the pranks she would pull on freshman. Her little brother by four minuets, had blonde hair that was gelled to the side kind of like Zac Efron's. Today he looked like he belonged in an Abercrombie fashion shoot by wearing a white T-shirt and dark jeans. Unlike Thalia he was known for his politeness and the way he followed the rules. Jason was a good student and great person. Thalia was smart, but she never gave school any effort and had other priorities like Green Day. The only thing they had in common were their eyes, which where electric blue. I had met them when they transferred to my elementary school in 2nd grade; Thalia had gone up and punched a guy straight in the gut for making fun of my hair. I had told her I didn't need her help but she said, " I know, but I hate jerks like them" and we had been friends ever since.

Thalia had caught up with me and gave me a grin " oh the fun we will have this summer" she gave an evil laugh " I have it all planned out. We take it slow the first couple nights and have sleep over's at The Big House and will go to the beach and flirt with guys," she added whispering " you can make Luke jealous" I rolled my eyes, Thalia was a big supporter of me going out with Luke. " Then we'll go to the city, see what there is to see, maybe go to a Yankee game or even a museum, I haven't gotten kicked out of anywhere in a long time."

"Thalia you will not get kicked out of museum" Jason had finally caught up to us. "Annabeth please tell her that's a bad idea, she'll listen to you"

"I don't know Jason that sounds pretty fun," I said while laughing at his face expression,

"Annabeth" Jason cried "I'm trying to keep my sister out of jail!"

"Fine" I looked at Thalia and faked scolded her "that's a very bad idea" Jason just sighed

As we walked over to our lockers to get our books Thalia talked more about summer and about how we would go jet- skiing and how her father was going to let her use his plane to go anywhere in the states. In the middle of her legendary summer plans the bell rang for 1st period, which for my entire group of friends was Greek History. My school was the only High school in the city that offered this class. Jason, Thalia and I walked into Mr. Brunner's classroom and sat in the back row. Just then the door opened and twelve students walked in and a smile came to my face as they walked to the last three rows. This was the only class we all had together and we took up most of the class space. In the very back you had Nico, Thalia, me, then Luke. In the next row you had Katie, Leo, Jason, Piper, Grover. In the last row we had Conner, Travis, Beckendorf, Silena, and Rachel. The original group in second grade had been Luke, Leo, Piper, Silena, Beckendorf, Conner and Travis, me, and Percy but he had moved away in the middle of second grade, however with that lost are group got a little bigger and more popular over the years. Luke sat next to me in his usual spot and gave me his dazzling smile.

" Good morning Annabeth"

"Good morning Luke "I smiled back.

Today he looked extra handsome. He was wearing a gray short sleeve v-neck with dark jeans and his hair was parted to the left but stood up from were he ran his fingers through. He looked like he was about to ask me something when the tardy bell rang and Mr. Brunner wheeled in on his wheelchair.

"Good morning class" he started " As it is the last day of school you are aloud to talk" With that he opened up a book and stated to read.

The second and third row of the group walked to the back row and we awkwardly stood there together not knowing what to talk about.

Leo was the first to break the ice " Guess what guys" he shouted "At 1:45 today were breaking free and starting are famous summers at The Big House with an awesome sleepover!"

"Yes, finally someone other then me has made summer plans for our group." Thalia shouted.

We talked about summer and other things when the dreaded happened.

"Annabeth" we all looked to see Drew and her little group " I was wondering if I would be seeing you at the Olympus party"

Drew was Silena's twin sister and Pipers half-sister who tried to make my friend's and my life hell. She would torment her own sisters to make sure that I was miserable. The party she was trying to throw in my face was the first ever celebration for just the Olympus big employees and partners families. The whole group was invited because of there parents. Luke, Travis, and Connors father is Hermes Castellan who ran Hermes Express a mailing company, which is partnered with Olympus industries. Rachel father owns Dare Enterprises, which much to Rachel's displeasure clears the trees out of areas that would become the grounds that would hold future Olympus warehouses. Grover's dad worked as an environmental lawyer for the company and Drew, Piper, and Silena's mom designed all of the company's magazines and brochures. Of course Nico, Thalia and Jason were going because their fathers owned Olympus industries. I would have been invited if my mother were still alive, because her architecture firm, Parthenon, designed the buildings however I was still going because my mothers successor Daedalus wanted me to take over the company after I finished collage and he wanted me to make an appearance at the party.

Drew looked smug" Actually" I started " I will be"

Drew's face fell into confusion "but…. How?"

"I'm the next in line for the architecture firm, Parthenon, I have an internship there right now, but a year after I'm done collage and I've worked there for a full year the firm is mine."

" That's impossible" she glared at me

I smirked " the CEO right now was my mothers best friend and in her will she asked him to give the company to me, if you don't believe me I can call Daedalus up right now?"

Drew face that was caked with makeup frowned, making her look like a sad clown.

Defeated she left but she sent a glare into her sisters direction.

Luke laughed, "I thought she would never leave" the rest of the group chuckled and we talked about summer some more. As the bell rang for first period to end we all went are separate ways.

Five minuets. Just five more minuets left, then it freedom and I can do whatever I want. I had been staring at the clock for the past hour with the exception of signing yearbooks.

"H-hey, Ann- Annabeth I was wondering if you would be my d-date for a party tonight?"

The guy I had been sitting next to all year in AP Chemistry had barley talked to me because when ever he did he would stutter. His name was Jeremy and we was a super sweet guy but I didn't see I him anymore then as a friend or a science partner.

"If you don't want to I understand" he continued

"No I totally do, but I've already made plans tonight."

Jeremy put his head down and I wondered if this had taken all his courage.

"However" Jeremy's head came back up as I spoke "why don't you give me your number and we'll go to the movies one day." He smiled and we exchanged numbers

" Jeremy if you still need a date tonight" I whispered "I bet Lisa would go with you"

Lisa was a girl in are Chemistry class and had a huge crush on him. Jeremy eyes widened and he looked at Lisa and then back at me

" Are you positive she would go"

"She would be crazy not"

Jeremy took three big breaths and walked over to Lisa. I watched them talk and she Lisa nodded her head super fast with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Who knew you were such a good matchmaker?"

I turned around to see Kelli Empro standing behind me with a smirk on her face. Kelli was a junior and was going to be captain of the cheerleading team next year. She never let people forget by wearing her cheerleading outfit every Friday and when people asked about it she would clamed she was trying to spread the school sprit. She was Drew's right hand man and would kill me if she would have the chance. She was the first to join the "We Hate Annabeth" club when Drew swore she would destroy me for taking her place as the popular girl. Kelli hated me because she had a not so secrete crush on Luke, and since I was friends with Luke she made us enemies.

"You should have gone with him. You two would have made a cute nerd couple."

"I would of, but I already made plans with Luke." I shouldn't have said that, but it was right there and I really wanted to piss her off. Before she could respond the bell rang, everyone was cheering and had smiles on their face except Kelli who looked like she was about to punch me. I grabbed my bag and slid of my stool and faced her and gave a big sigh

" I have to go Kelli," I said with a fake sad voice "I can't keep Luke waiting"

With that I walked off and I feel her eyes glaring at the back at my head. Picturing her like that made me smile and I felt like I won. I walked over to my locker and started booking my things in my backpack. Most of my junk was in my bag but I had saved my pictures for last. There was a photo that was of Thalia, Piper, Katie, Selena, Rachel, and I that we took in a photo booth at a carnival. The next photo was of Luke and I in front of a museum where he took me for my birthday. There was a photo of all of us standing in the tree line and one of all of us standing by the baseball field at a Yankee game. As I lifted that one up my favorite photo of fell out from where I hid it behind the others. It was a photo of the original group standing in the tree house. In the center of the photo you would see a scrawny boy standing next to a nerdy me. His arm was around me and he had dark hair that was so wild and could never stay down. His eyes were beautiful, she could still remember the color, they where this intense green and so full of kindness. His smile was amazing and had this effect on her that would always make her smile. That's why she had kept the photo in her locker, if she was having a bad day, all she had to do was look at the photo and she would remember all the times he would do crazy things to make her smile. She hid it so nothing would happen to it if other people saw it.

"Annabeth!" I looked over to see Leo running down the hall with a hug grin on his face. Leo was a short person with pointy ears but you cant sees them under his curly hair. Leo outfit was suspenders and white t-shirt and he whore a tool belt, which he kept full of tools. Leo had been my friend since the 1st grade and we had all been pretty hyper back then but most of us had grown out of it. Leo however did not and always looked like he has drunken 20 cups of coffee. " Lets leave this hell hole everyone's waiting for you."

Annabeth sighed and put the photo in her bag and closed her looker for the last time. She turned and looked at Leo who was tapping his foot and looking inpatient. "Lets go"

"This summer is going to rock" Thalia called as we walked out of the school. The front yard was mostly empty with the exception of a few groups of people standing around and talking. "Annie lets go" Thalia was a few steps ahead of the group and was waiting for me to follow her. "Unless you want to walk home"

"Hold on Grace, let me say bye?"

"Why?" You'll see them tonight"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Luke who was laughing at us. I admired his face and how peaceful and relaxed he looked while he laughed. He saw me staring and gave me that gorgeous smile but I quickly looked away.

"See you tonight guys" I called as I ran towards Thalia. As I got closer Thalia slowed down enough so could catch up with her. We walked in silence and when we got into Thalia's car she hit me. Right in the arm. Hard.

"What was that for!" I stared at her with my mouth open and rubbing my arm while she gave me her death glare

"Don't call me Grace!" she growled

"I only called you Grace because you called me Annie," I growled back not backing down from her famous death glare. Thalia's death glare was known all over town, once she made a football player cry and the only thing he did was tell her he didn't like Green day. "Besides that was like fifteen minuets ago" instead of replaying she just looked away and started to drive.

"So when are you going to talk to Luke"

I groaned "not you too"

"Who else is another Lukabeth fan?"

"A what fan"

"Who else thinks you and Luke would be cute together? Selena?" she said fast

"Malcolm" I answered still slightly confused, "Katie and him broke up and he gave me this speech about leaps of faith and so on"

She gave me a look. "Wait Katie and Malcolm broke up"

"Yeah last night" I sighed, "she was afraid she would get in Malcolm's way for collage"

"That sucks" Thalia whispered, "she never mentioned it today. How did Malcolm take it?"

"He was sad but he knew she was right" I responded going over Malcolm's words.

Thalia made a u-turn in my street to turn around "Looks like you will be getting a new neighbor"

I looked to the mansion next to mine that had a for sale sign and in addition a sold sign. It was a beautiful house not as elegant as mine but it was beautiful and huge. The house had a stunning glass doors and big white columns that held up the balcony that stood over the door and over looked the huge drive way.

"Huh, took the house a two weeks to sale" Thalia and I looked at the house

" If there is a boy are age there and he is cute, tell me" She gave that look that told me she was dead serious.

I opened the door and got out "what ever you say Grace." I gave my phony evil laugh and shut the door.

As I walked down my drive way I could hear the window roll down "I will run over Annie" Her tone was joking however I could practically feel her eyes on the back of my head.

"Then who would be your best friend?" I yelled turning around

" You make a good point, I decide not to run you over" she called back

"See you tonight" I said while walking away

I walked into my bedroom and sat on my bed replaying the whole day in my head. I tried to remember my dream but I couldn't, all I could remember was the boys' smile and when he had said "You never looked back." I hated those words because they haunted me so much. I looked around my room and took it all in. My walls where a light shade of gray (my favorite color) and my bedspread was white with gray designs on it, my pillows where a darker shade gray. The wall to my left was head to toe all bookshelves and a book took every single spot. In front of me was my flat screen T.V that had been my 15th birthday present from my dad and stepmom. Surrounding the T.V was another book shelve but it was only 68% full. The wall on my right was covered in pictures of skyscrapers and famous monuments. Against the wall I had my desk that held my computer that my mother best friend and successor Daedalus had invented just for my 16th birthday. The computer held all my mother original works and one day I hoped to make them a little better and one day use them to honor her. I walked over to my desk and sat down and looked at all the buildings on the wall. I had the hover dam, St Paul's cathedral, empire state building, Chrysler building, falling water, and my favorite place of all time the Parthenon and so many more. I stared at for a while and dragged my line of sight down to the picture under it. The picture was of my mom and eight year old version of me standing on top of the empire state building. I gazed at my mother face and how she looked so happy then, not knowing that she would die in four hours. I thought about how it was my fault she had died in that car crash. After all she was on her way back from taking me to the city to look at buildings because from that age I had wanted to be an architect just like her. We had been sitting at red light and she was telling me all about her favorite monument the Parthenon and when the light turn green my mom looked both ways to make sure no cars where coming and drove the car. A few seconds later the car had flipped and had skidded all the way to the other side. A drunk driver had hit us. I remember the day so well, my mom and I where trapped under the car and my mom was telling me how proud she was of Malcolm and me. She told me how much she loved my dad and how sorry she was for not always being there for us. She kept telling me she loved me and that one day I was going to be even greater person then she was and how sorry she was that she wouldn't able to see that. I couldn't see her but I told her that I loved her and everything was going to be okay. I can still feel how much my head was pounding and the blood running down my face. I dream about that day often.

"Annabeth" I looked over from desk to my door and my brother was standing there "why are you crying" I wiped a tear off my check and my brother walked over and gave me a hug.

"What happened? Who do I have to beat up?"

I gave a big sigh and shook my head "nobody"

"Does this have to do with Luke?" he demanded

"No! Can we just forget it?" I begged

Malcolm got up and sat on my bed "is it about that day"

"Mal thank you for trying to help" I started "but forget it"

Malcolm just nodded and sighed, "how's Katie?"

"She looked okay, she never told us you guys broke up."

He nodded and got up to leave before I lost all my courage I spoke "Malcolm when you where talking about love changing the rules and it make us see things we never noticed before, did that happen to you."

Malcolm didn't turn around but spoke "yeah"

"What did you notice?"

Malcolm hesitated but replied "I wasn't the only guy Katie like" and with that he walked out of my room.

Later that night the whole group was eating the food we had brought and discussing the last day of school.

"Did any of you guys see Kelli stomping around after school? She looked pissed!" Leo chimed from where he was sitting on a beanbag " I would have given anything to see what happened?"

Luke groaned, "I wondered why she didn't bug me after school. I want to thank the person who made my stalker leave me alone for five minuets."

I laughed "No thanks necessary"

Luke gave me a surprised look "You pissed her off?"

"Yup" I said popping the p.

Leo gave a howl/laugh "tell me everything"

I shrugged and took a sip of my water "Jeremy -"

Beckendorf cut me off "Jeremy from your smart people science class?"

I gave him a look "yes. Anyway Jeremy-

Nico had cut me of this time "How is Kelli Empro in your smart people science class?"

I glared at Nico and talked throw my clenched teeth " She is a teacher assistant "

" Once again, Jeremy—"

"Wait what was his name" I threw my empty water bottle at Thalia who didn't have enough time to duck and it hit her in the stomach and everyone laughed.

"So Jeremy asked me to go to a party as his date tonight"

Luke who had been dirking a coke spit it out and I gave him a wired look

"What did you say?" Luke looked a little panicked and everyone was staring at him

"Bro" Connor looked at him with concern "what do you think she said, she sitting right next you"

"Oh right" Luke blushed "back to the story"

"I said I had already made planes but I gave him my number so one day we could go to the movies."

Luke gave a cough but I continued to talk

"Then I told him Lisa would say yes if he asked her, so then he went over to talk to Lisa and that's when Kelli came over. She said I should have said yes cause we me made a good nerd couple. Knowing that she liked Luke I told her that him and I had already made plans. Insults where said, then the bell rang and to rube it in her face I told her I couldn't keep Luke waiting. I could basically feel her mentally stab me in the back as I walked away." I laughed at the last part.

Grover laughed, "You really are a genius"

I shrugged "I guess"

Thalia spoke next "so Katie when were you going to tell us about you and Malcolm?"

Katie looked down and everyone else who didn't know looked at her as I glared at Thalia. She looked confused as glared at her and mouthed, "what did I do"

Travis coughed " you guys broke up?" Travis has liked Katie since we were in the third grade and made it easy for us to tell by always playing pranks on her with his twin Connor. The only people who didn't know were Connor and Katie. The rest of us had made Travis confuses by cornering him. He had begged us not to tell them because Katie and Connor don't like each other. Katie had always thought the pranking was all because of that. Travis had told me he was over her when Malcolm and her started dating but I had never believed him.

Katie looked at me "I'm sorry"

Travis looked from her to me "do we need to go beat Malcolm up?"

Katie gave him her stare "No, I broke up with him"

Travis nodded but Connor couldn't keep his big mouth quite "why?"

Piper who was sitting next to him kicked him in the shins.

"Oh what was that for?" Connor gave Piper his confused look

Just then Nico's phone went of and he looked at it and his mouth fell open

"Holy shit"

We all looked to him and he was just staring at his phone he looked at Thalia and Jason "look at your phones" they both took out there iphones

"Holy shit" they both said in synch.

We all where just staring at them till lo broke the ice 'okay the suspense is killing me just tell us what up"

The three looked at each other and Jason spoke "we told you are dad where twins but they have another brother right"

Luke answered "yeah"

"Well are dads aren't twins their part of a triplet and are Uncle is moving back into town with his son who is are age."

Piper looked confused "so?"

"Their coming over for dinner at my house in four days!"

"So" piper repeated

Nico looked at Piper "are dads don't get along. There will be a war if they're all together."

Thalia slammed down her phone "not just that, we have to meet the other cousin."

Nico nodded "that to, the way my dad talks about mystery brother he sounds like a world class jerk. So it probley father like son right?"

Jason nodded "dad told me he didn't even want to be in the company but grandma made him."

Thalia scoffed " are parents had something similar to an arrange marriage. Like are grandpa picked out a bunch of girls, rich girls I might add, for our dads when they where eighteen and they get to choose who they like and then they date for two years and married by age twenty-one. It's a stupid family tradition but tradition was law apparently for our grandpa. My dad picked my mom and uncle Hades picked Aunt Maria however Poseidon, that his name had been accepted to a fancy collage and refused to marry. Dad said gramps was so pissed and they never talked again. He only came back because grams begged him to come to his dad's funeral and help take over the business." Thalia took a big breath and looked for Jason to continue

"it was there where Uncle Hades, my dad and uncle Poseidon talked about the company, and he was all " I refuse to take over a company that makes golden watches and is called golden age. "By then he had already graduated collage and wanted to become a marine biologist so grandma told them to change the company to want they wanted to do. Thus Olympus Industries was born and they haven't talk to each other since." Jason finished and I looked at Thalia and spoke

"He sounds kinda like a rebel, not doing what he's told, why don't you like him?"

She shrugged "he doesn't care about Nico, Bianca, Jason, and me. He never once sent a birthday card or even a Christmas card. He doesn't care about family, he just keeps walking out and then walks back in whenever he feels like it."

Jason looked at Thalia "we don't know that Thales. He just might be a busy guy."

Thalia looked like she was going to argue but piper cut in " where do you guys want to go laser tagging the day after the party." With that we started talking about laser tag, and what teams we would be on.

It was the morning four days after school got out and we had just finished playing capture the flag when Thalia dropped my off at my house. My new neighbors had already moved in but I hadn't seen them and my stepmom wanted to wait till they where "settled in before we met them." I was going to walk inside when I saw the newspaper lying by the street. Sighing I walked over to pick it up when something hit me. I started to fall but something caught me and pulled me up and at once I felt safe. I looked to see what caught me and I saw beautiful green eyes looking straight into my gray eyes. I felt like I was going top freeze up and say something stupid if I kept looking. My mind was yelling stop it but I couldn't.

" What the hell" I yelled a little to loudly " You could have killed me!"

His green eyes clouded and he pushed me away. I knew I was a little rude but he did almost run me over.

"Hey you could say thank you!" he yelled back a little loudly to.

I rolled my eyes why should I say thank you he wasn't watching where he was going " thank you for almost killing me!" I said sarcastically

He sneered at me "you're welcome" and with that he took of on his skateboared down the street. I called him some names as he rode away and I sighed mentally in my head, 'why do all the hot guys have to be douches' I thought.

**AN-Okay so that was a really long chapter and I kept trying to make it shorter. I'm trying to update once a week but if it's a long chapter it will take me longer. The perspectives will always be Annabeth and Percy but they will start to leave off where they left off. Tell me what you thought. **


	3. Chapter 3

**.AN- Thanks for continuing to read my story. I do not own Percy Jackson **

Chapter 3

Percy pov

" _This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It's little, and broken but still good. Yeah still good."_

_~Stitch _

I had just gotten back from my old house and was avoiding my parents because when ever they see me walking around doing nothing they give something to do. I was walking around in the massive size backyard taking everything in. We had a giant pool that's deepest was 8 feet and rock waterfall that you could sit under and jump off from. Connected to the side was a slide that was a decent size. There was also a spa that could hold 16 people in it. On the other side you have a place where we can barbecue and eat dinner with a little house to give shade during summer day. By the edge of the fence was a green house for my mother because she had to leave her precious garden behind in California. Right outside the greenhouse was coy pond that was out of fish but my dad had promised me we would replace them soon. Over the coy pond was a bridge that leads to sitting area that had a roof over it. As I crossed the bridge I looked back to the house and stared. My parents wanted to raze me, as a normal boy so we had always lived in normal sized house so this was all knew to me. The backside of the house was just as nice as he front. The house was three stories and had six big rooms on the two top floors. The middle of the house stuck out father hen the rest did and had columns attached to the extending roof. The second floor was higher then the rest and gave a balcony s lot of space. On the corners on the edge where smaller balconies for the rooms on the third floor but they could barley fit two people on there. Leading down from the second floor on both sides was a staircase that leads to the patio. Around the house was a fence that was all smaller versions of the columns that stood around the house and then a smaller staircase in middle that leads to the pool. Shaking his head he walked back over to the pool and put his feat in and let his mind go blank.

"There you are Percy" I opened my eyes to see my mother walking down the very bottom staircase. "I need to tell you something"

I stood up and walked over to meet my mother "yeah, mom?"

"Your father's company is having a party tomorrow night for all the employees and we all have to go."

I groaned in my head but kept a straight face. Complaining would only give my mom stress and she had enough to worry about "whatever you say mom"

My mom gave me one more look "also the press thinks that your father and your Uncles get along, so tonight we are going to have dinner at your Uncle Zeus's house. You're going to meet your cousins in about four hours." She gave me a look of pity and this time I groaned out loud "You're telling me this now, how long have you known."

"About five days, we would have told you sooner but the move has been so crazy. I don't want to go either Percy but we have to for your father. And as bad it is for us it's ten times worth for your father.

I sighed, "I'll go get ready. What should wear?"

"Something nice" she shrugged

I decided to suit with a nice white collared shirt and a black tie and my jacket as not buttoned. Nice but not to fancy. I had been thinking about meeting my cousins. What if they don't like me, what if I don't like them. I shook my head who cares if they don't like me, better they don't, I can't let anyone in that would break my 1st rule.

"Ten minuets Percy" my father called

I walked out of my room and made the long walk of stairs. My dad was waiting for us by the front door.

"Ah here's trouble" my father called as I ran down the stairs. He was wearing a black suit with a white collard shirt and a green tie that matched his eyes.

My mother came running down the stairs in her gray dress and was trying to put on earrings at the same time

"Poseidon did you grab the wine"

"Yes Sally, how could I forget the wine? I'm going to need a lot to get me through the night"

My mom walked by him to open the door on her way out she smacked him on the arm. My dad laughed and followed her out.

As we walked over to the car my dad ran over and opened the door for my mom

"You look lovely Sally"

My mom gave him a kiss but I interrupted by giving a groan and the both of them laughed. I climbed into the very small backseat and gave another groan as my dad put the seat back.

"Hey dad you know what would be nice right now?" I said while I shifted uncomfortable

"What's that son?

"A car" I said as if he should have known "School is farther away now so I can't ride my skateboarded." I continued

"What kind of car would you want?" my mom asked

I shrugged "anything beats the back seat," I said as shifted again

My father laughed, "We will see what we can do about that backseat."

As we drove I noticed that my dads hand where shacking a bit

"Why are you nervous dad?" I said still looking at his hands

My dad nodded his head and spoke "my brothers aren't people who forgive easily and they are angry with me for things I did in the past."

I new he didn't want to talk about it so I it drop. Five minuets later we pulled into a huge mansion.

"Dam how many kids does Uncle Zeus have?"

My father laughed and answered "a set of twins. A boy and a girl, their names are Thalia and Jason. Your Uncle Hades has two kids to, both a girl and a boy. Bianca is a year a head of you and Nico is the same age as Jason, Thalia, and you." We parked the car next to a black Lamborghini and a newer model of the Volkswagen bug.

We walked up to the door and knocked about two seconds later a beautiful women opens' the door. Her hair was silver woven into braids with golden ribbons in it. She wore stunning white dress that rippled and shimmered with color like oil on water when she moved. Her eyes were an intense brown but they glazed with power.

"Sally, It's been so long" she gave my mom a hug and my dad a glare

"Poseidon" then she turned her eyes on me and I thought about making a run for it.

"And you must be Perseus" Her eyes just stared at me with no emotion in them" I haven't seen you since you were a baby; you look like your father did when he was 16. I'm your Aunt Hera"

I gave her my best smile but I with those words I was filled with pride. I wanted to be just like my dad in every single way. "It's nice to see you Aunt Hera, but please call me Percy"

Just then another beautiful lady walked out. She had dark hair that was tied up and she had long black dress on. Her eyes were also brown to but much more welcoming then Hera's.

She walked up and gave my mom a hug "Sally, how much I've missed you"

She then looked at my dad just like Hera did "Poseidon" and then her eyes came down to me "Perseus you probley don't remember me, but I'm your Aunt Maria" she turned and looked at my dad 'he looks how you did when you where 16. lets hope for the towns sake he's not as much as a troublemaker?" she turned back to me

"Its nice to meet you but please call me Percy" I said in my polite voice

Hera opened the door more and we all walked in. The house was so elegant and everything looked expensive I was afraid to touch anything. My mom, Hera, and Maria were all talking about the wine. My dad and I shared a look. "Poseidon" A voice thundered (AN-it was right there, I had to use it) my dad stood up taller and looked to were the voice had come from

Two tall men came walking down the hallway. One man had an all black suit and had longish black hair, the other wore a black suit with a red tie and he had blonde hair that was nice and neat. They stop in front of my dad and glanced at me. "Whose this" the man with the all black suit grunted

My dad put his hand on my shoulder "this is Percy, my son"

The man with the blonde hair stared me down with a hint of disgust but a girls voice from behind them called out before he could say anything "I'll introduce Percy to the others Uncle" they turned and I saw a girl who had to be Maria's daughter.

The man with the red tie nodded and the girl looked at me "Come on Percy" and started to walk away. I squeezed past my uncles and ran after the girl.

She stopped and waited for me at the end of the hallway "your lucky'

"Whys that" I responded

"Because I'm going to help you' she replied

"With what" I asked cautiously

She ran her fingers through her long dark hair "Look our dads don't get along but I don't see why us cousins cant. Thalia and Nico already hate you. Jason doesn't hate you yet but if you threaten or do anything wrong then he will make your life hell." She took a breath "one bad move and they will never talk to you again however if they think your okay they will always look out for you"

I gave her a look "what would you do if I messed up"

She looked into my eyes "I love my family, flaws and all, you mess up your still going to be my family. Even if you're an ass" She gave a laugh "Do you even know my name?"

"Bianca'

She gave me a confused laugh "how did you know that?"

I shrugged "my dad said there was four kids, two boys two girls. He told me all the names and you said Thalia, Nico, and Jason, unless your Thalia and you don't talk about Bianca and you talk in the third person, your Bianca.

She squinted her eyes "whose my dad'

I smiled "Uncle Hades and Aunt Maria is your mom and Nico is your brother."

She smiled "okay wise guy what car do I drive?" she said jokingly

I thought for a second "2013 Volkswagen bug'

She laughed, "How did you know?"

I gave another shrug "outside there was two cars a black Lamborghini and a newer model of the Volkswagen bug. Lamborghini's only hold two people and there are four in your family so the bug has to be yours. I know the year because you're a year ahead of me, and you probley got your license last year so your dad bought you the newest model of the car you wanted."

She stared at me "you're smarter then you look"

I gave her a confused face "umm thanks'

"Okay" she sighed "don't talk in till they talk to you and don't be a smart ass and they will tolerate you."

I shrugged again "I think I used all my smart up, so I think I'll just be an ass."

She hit my shoulder and started to walk. We didn't talk again till we came to a room with the door closed. She opened the door to reveal three people playing a car racing game on a flat screen TV. They threw insults at each other but nobody looked up. We walked in and sat on the couch still nobody looked up. They talked as if I wasn't there. They even talked to Bianca but they never took their eyes off the screen. After about five minuets the game ended with Jason as the winner.

They stood up off the ground and I got a good look at them. Thalia wore a black short dress that matched her dark hair that was spiky. Jason had blonde hair and wore a blue collared shirt with a red tie. Nico had long hair that covered his neck and a black leather jacket that was over his white shirt and black tie he was also wearing dark jeans. They finally looked at me and just stared, Bianca got up and stood next to Nico.

Thalia was the first to speck "stand up"

I scoffed "no"

Bianca gave me a look "stand up" she asked instead of Thalia

I stood up and tried to glare down all three of them. Thalia looked me up and down

'What's your name"

"Percy Jackson"

She nodded and looked at Nico who shrugged. Nico spoke next " want to play Percy"

He nodded towards the TV that still had the racing game up. I was tempted to play but I remembered rule one, don't let anyone get close.

"Isn't that made for ten year old" I spoke in an argent voice trying to make them hate me

Jason shrugged while Thalia glared at me "So is SpongeBob, but I still watch it." He looked at Bianca "you going to play this round"

Nico laughed "dude you've seen her drive, she lives the game"

Bianca scoffed "says the guy who failed diving license test four times"

Nico glared at her " that wasn't because I was a danger to society, it was because I honked at old lady the first time and I got the same instructor every single time."

Jason laughed "dude she walking on the side walk why did you honk at her?'

Nico grumped "she wouldn't let me have a kids menu at Dennis when I wanted to draw and I want to have my revenge, even if it was two hours later."

I got up to go see what my dad was up to. "I wouldn't leave if I where you" Thalia warned" the fighting is bad enough when its just Uncle Hades and my Dad but now with your dad, shit's about to go down" she didn't even bother to see if I was going to listen she just sat down and started to play the game. I opened the door and walked through. I decided to walk around the house because I had no idea where the kitchen or dinning area was.

"I have decided you are an ass" a girl called from behind me. I turned around to see Bianca standing there. "What's your problem or are you just a natural douche." She added

I continued to walk away "leave me alone" I yelled over my shoulder

After about ten minuets I found a room were my mom and Aunts where all sitting around with wine in their hands talking and laughing. I looked around for my dad and kept walking till I made it to what looked to be the backyard and I could here yelling so I walked out to back my dad up. I got pretty close till they notice I was there.

My Uncle Zeus glared at me "so this is the kid who is going to take your half Poseidon"

My glared at him "this kid is my son and your nephew. Show some love, he is your family."

Uncle Hades laughed, " Since when have you ever loved family Poseidon? Where was your love for our father when he was dying"

I took a step back in shock I had never heard my dad talk about his father.

"My loves for our father vanished when I realized we were nothing but minions for him, and he never loved us."

Both Uncles burst out laughing and Uncle Hades spoke with laughter in his voice.

"You were always the one following him around" Hades spoke in a high pitch voice

"Yes father, okay father, whatever you say father."

Zeus glared at dad and his electric blue eyes seem to zap my father, but my dad did not back down. "What was it you would always say to us? Stay loyal and do what your told." Uncle Zeus gave a laugh "You used to get so mad when Hades and I never listened to him" His voice lowered but I could still hear him " People would always ask what little Po wanted to be when he grew up and he would always answer with pride in voice, "I want to be like my dad." It killed father when his favorite and obedient son left and ran off to collage like coward."

My farther stood his ground " If a coward is someone who stands for what they believe in. Go head call me a coward. I wanted to live my own life I was done doing what father wanted and never getting a thank you. The only thing father ever did for me was showing me what makes a father bad. I learned from his mistakes and I plan on raising my son better. You wont see him following the precious tradition that both of you are planning for you're kids. I trust my son to make his own decisions,"

I walked over to my father and stood next to him. My uncles must have forgotten I was there because they looked surprised to see me.

My Uncle Zeus gave a long, loud sigh "ok boy prove your self. Tell me about your fathers work."

I looked at my dad with surprise but all he did was give me a reassuring smile "um, he builds ships for the navy"

Hades clapped "well done Poseidon your son is the next mastermind."

My dad looked at me "tell them about ships I build, Percy."

I took a big gulp of air " he builds Aircraft carriers, amphibious assault ships, cruisers, littoral combat ships, frigates, submarines, and destroyers. Personally I like the destroyers the best. The ways he builds his ships have decreased their risk of sinking and will save thousands of Americans. His fraction of the company is doing very well in the money making part"

Zeus nodded his head "tell me about my company?"

Ah shit, I didn't pay that much attention to his business as I did with my dads.

I gulped and took a shaky breath and then spoke. "Your doing well in the market. Stocks are high. You have only had 5 plane crashes at your airline in past 10 years"

Zeus cracked a grin "maybe he's not completely useless"

I figured that was closes I was going to get to him telling me he's impressed so I thanked him.

Just then Hera walked out and told us that diner was almost ready and we should go sit at the table. We walked into the dinning area and I took in the exquisiteness. There was a long table that had eleven chairs and eleven placemats with little card that had everyone's name on them. Just then Thalia and the others walked in.

"Typical mom" she muttered, "can't even trust us to make the right choice on where we want to sit."

I gave her a smirk "she's smart. Knowing you, you would probley make the wrong decision."

Thalia gave me a stare "there's a problem with your sentence there. You don't know me. You met me like a half hour ago." With that she walked off to find her spot at the table and the rest of my cousins followed her. The sitting arrangements went like this. At the head of the table you had Zeus, and on his right hand side was Hera. Sitting next to Hera was Hades and on his other side was Maria. Nico and Bianca took up the last two seats on that end. On the other side of Bianca sat Jason who was also at the head of the table. On his right sat Thalia with me sitting on her other side much to our displeasure. My mom sat on my right side with my dad in between her and his brother Zeus. The cooks brought out the baked salmon and set them at everyone's placemat.

"Do they brush your hair for you too?" I muttered to Thalia

She gave me a scowl "at least I know how to brush my hair."

I scowled in my head so she wouldn't know that one had hurt me. No matter how much I tried I could not get my hair to sit and I always had hated it.

I tried to listen to what the adults where talking about but I could not focus when they talked about the party that was happening tomorrow night. So I went back to my cousins' conversation. Nico was talking about his new record player and how he was going to get a Green Day record. Thalia looked excited

Getting back at her for making fun of my hair I spoke softly

"You're a green day fan?" I tried to sound interested

"Yeah?" she said confused "why do you care?"

"You just strike me as a One Direction fan." I tried to sound innocent but I new a smirk was on my face. Thalia looked extremely offended.

I should have stopped it there but I wanted to get her to hate me.

"Besides Green Day sucks."

If looks could kill I would have been vaporized on the spot. Nico, Jason, And Bianca stopped eating and stared at Thalia expecting her to blow up.

"Green Day is the best band ever." She said it with so much confidence it was hard not to believe her. To be honest I loved Green Day.

"First of all how could you hate a band whose drummer would set his drums on fire? Second how could I be related to someone who doesn't like Green Day?" she was going to say more when her mom (blind to see her daughter was mad) cut her off.

"Percy is going to be going to Goodie next year. Isn't that great "

"Wonderful" Thalia said sarcastically but Hera didn't seem to notice.

Zeus cleared his throat "okay I have a question for the boys. How many bicycles do I have at my company? Nico you can guess first."

Nico looked bored "two hundred" he said while yawning. Hades shot him a glare

Zeus looked like he expected this but he looked at Jason

"Son, what about you?"

Jason sat up straight "1,000 bicycles Father."

Zeus gave a forced smile then looked at me "Percy your turn"

I laughed in my head because I knew the answer. My dad had mentioned it once. If I got it right Jason for sure would hate me. All he wanted was his dad to be proud of him and I felt sorry for him because his was not as loving as mine.

"1,300 bicycles and tricycles are at you hangers to help your employees get from hanger to hanger sir."

Zeus gave me an impressed look while Jason gave me a glare

"Good job Percy, you got that right. Jason you where close, it's rumored that there are 1,000 bicycles, however, being close wont get you any where.

My dad shot his brother a look of disgust as Jason head went down. Thalia slammed her foot down on my foot and pain shot up my leg and I had to bit my lip to not shout. I looked at her with confusion and she gave me a glare.

Nothing more happened that night except for our parents telling us that we had to get along for the press because are family is suppose to be perfect. I found it funny because when aunt Hera said that she sent Thalia a look.

We were riding in the car to go home and my parents where laughing about something and I was staring out the window.

"Percy"

I looked up as my father looked into the review mirror at me

"Yeah dad"

"Well I was thinking since you behaved so nicely tonight, tomorrow we might go get you a car?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes

"Dad, if this is a joke it's not funny."

Don't worry he's being serious." My mom answered

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." I yelled, "When can we go to the dealership?"

"First thing in the morning." My dad laughed

I woke up at 7 o'clock he earliest I've been up this summer and ran to the kitchen and sat at the table. My father came down about 7:30 and went straight for the coffee pot. After he pored his beloved coffee he sat at the table, took a sip and then set the mug down.

"Why you up so early? The party isn't till tonight."

I gave him a glare "your kidding me right?"

My dad just stared at my with a blank expression "is it your birthday?"

My mom walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. She was already dressed and looked impatient "Don't mess with him Poseidon." She said sternly

Just then a twinkle came back into my fathers eyes he said snapping his fingers. "I got it, it's the day were your going to get your first car."

I smiled " I was beginning to think I dreamed it" I said with a laugh

My father stood up "let me go get dressed"

About a half hour later my dad came back down stairs wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with flowers and black short pants. "Ready to go?"

"I've been ready forever, dad"

"That's good son, however first we have to go pick up your moms car. Don't worry I've already paid for it and all we have to do is drive off with it."

I shrugged "that's cool. What kind of car is she getting?"

"Uh the BMW M "

"What kind of car am I getting?" I asked my dad

The twinkle in his eyes brightened "it's a surprise"

Two hours later after we had gotten my moms car and she had gone home in that car. However my dad kept looking at me and laughing and I was starting to think he was taking me to the junkyard. That is in till we pulled into a Maserati dealership.

"Dad, I love you," I yelled jumping up and down on the seat laughing like a manic.

"There will be rules." He yelled over my laughing, " I will have tracker and a thingy that will tell me if you go over the speed limit."

I stopped laughing but still had a huge grin on my face as he kept talking about responsibility and how he can take it away the car if I break the speed limit.

Ten minuets later I was in heaven. See Maserati were my favorite car since I was like five and had always wanted one. I never asked my father for one because I thought what kind of dad would buy their only kid a Maserati for their first car. I got my answer, my dad. There were all kinds of Maserati's. Black ones, white ones, silver, but one didn't pop out at me, that is in till I saw it. It was beautiful and I walked over to the cars and looked at its papers. 2014 Maserati GranTurismo Convertible with Blu Oceano exterior and a nuovo sabia leather interior. It was gorgeous. I opened the car door and sat down and put my hands on the wheel and it felt right. I heard stories about people who were meant to be felt fireworks when they touched, and right now I was feeling fireworks. My dad and the saleswomen walked up to me and I looked at my dad and he got the message.

"We'll take this one please," my dad said turning around to the saleswomen.

A hour and half later I was driving off the lot with the top down and music blearing. I loved the feel of the wind in my hair and the feeling of being free. I wanted to take my car to the beach but I had to get home for the party in four hours. I drove into my driveway and parked it in front of the garage spot of where it would go in. I walked into my room and sat in my desk chair. What do you usually do when your sitting in a spinney chair and your bored, you spin. If you have never done that you have no childhood. Once I started to feel like I was going to throw up I took in my brand new room. I got a new bed, which was white with blue pillows, and blue blanket that I could use when I got cold. Over my bed was a fish tank that connected to two nights stands on both sides of my bed. It was cool but there were two problems with it. One I could not sleep because I kept watching the fisheyes. Two I was terrified that it was going to break on me during the night and I would have a unplanned swim with the fish. (AN- my cousin has one of those and I thought it was cool.) My wall was the same shad of blue as my pillows and blanket because blue was my favorite color. My TV was straight across from my bed and stood on top of my dresser. There were three doors in the room; one led to the hallway the other led to my bathroom and the last led to my balcony where I had a couch to sit on. I also had a desk that I could do my work on and above my desk I had six skateboards hanging there. I also had shelves full of swim, basketball, football, and baseball trophies that I've won from over the years. I got up and laid on my bed and watched my fishes swim. My head was swarming with thoughts. I thought about my dream, which was starting to get fuzzy, and then the beautiful girl who I had ran in to went through my head. I was thinking about were she might live when my mother knocked on my door telling me to get ready.

A half-hour later I was looking in the mirror making sure I looked okay. I was wearing a black suit with a white collared shirt and a tie and pocket square which was the same color as my eyes. I decide I looked okay and went down stairs. When I got to the living room my dad was already there and ready to go. He was wearing a suite jacket plus a black vest with a white collared shirt and a black tie with a white tie clip and a white pocket square.

My dad looked at me and smiled " your mother and I are tacking a limo to the party, however if you want you can take your car."

I gave my dad a look that told him that of course I would want to take my bran new car.

He gave a chuckle "there are rules, you have to drive right behind the limo." I nodded my head "also there will be a red carpet kind of thing with lots of reporters. You have to talk them with your cousins." I gave a groan "they are having the same conversations with your uncles. Are family must appear united and friendly"

"So the opposite of how we are," I countered back

"Yes" he retorted with seriousness

"Fine" I grumbled

Just then my mom walked down in an elegant blue dress that only covered one shoulder and her hair was pulled in a tight bun.

"Poseidon the limo is out front and we have to pick up your brothers so we have to leave now. Percy are you tacking your car?"

"Yes mom"

"Okay then I went you to take Jason and Nico with you. It would look wired if you came by yourself."

"Mom no" I begged, "Please no"

She gave me a stern look "would you rather take Thalia and Bianca"

"Nico and Jason are perfect mom." I said fast before she changed her mind

Next thing I know I'm driving down the freeway with Jason in my passenger seat and Nico in the back. I had the top up on the car so are hair would not get messed up.

Jason was sitting there looking out the window when he talked "nice car"

"Thanks" I grumbled

"I'm sorry about last night." I gave Jason a look "we were kind of jerks to you."

Nico gave a loud snort so we could here him "like he wasn't a jerk back."

Jason turned around "shut up Nico" he looked back at me "We should have acted better and tried to welcome you to the family. I want to start over. Tomorrow morning my friends and I are going to play lazertag and we could use another player"

In the rearview mirror I could see Nico glaring out the window. I thought about my first rule and wanted to say no to the offer but I haven't been Lazertaging in such a long time. "I'll think about it,"

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride and sat in silence listening to the engine of the car. We followed the limo to a big building in the city where there where hundreds of cars in the parking lot and flashes of light coming from the press where everywhere trying to get picture of some of the richest people in town who have invested in Olympus Industries.

I gave a sigh "remember we are a family" Jason and Nico gave a snort and all three of us got out of the car behind the limo. I gave my car keys to the guy working on moving the cars. "Be careful please," I said to him and he assured me my car would be fine.

All three of us walked out of the limo and went to stand by our family. The press was taking thousands of photos of us and firing off questions just as fast. Thalia looked at me and muttered "truth." I gave her a look "for just tonight" she said fastly. I smirked at her and nodded my head

"Just for tonight Grace"

She gave me a glare " I will step on your foot again" she threatened

I gave a small laugh. While we were talking are parents had left and were walking down towards the door but making stops to talk to the media. The rest of the four of us walked after them but stopped at the first reporter that called are names.

He asked us questions about the business and what we liked about them and then he told us we could leave. We did this for about five times, but when we got to the last journalist we had a question that stumped us and left us speechless.

"How close are the four of you?" Thalia gave me a surprised look. Are parents had told us the night before that all the questions would be work related.

I took a deep breath and tried to keep a calm face on when I spoke. "I'm and only child and sometimes I wish that I had a sibling that I could pull pranks on and talk to." I put my arms around Thalia and Nico who were standing next to me "I use to envy my cousins. Thalia had Jason, Bianca had Nico and I felt kind of alone. Then I realized I didn't need sister or a brother I had my cousins.

Jason caught on to what I was saying and nodded his head "I agree with him. I don't think of Nico, Bianca, and Percy as my cousins anymore, I think of them as my brothers and sister"

Thalia gave me a smile " I know that if I need anything or need help they have my back." The way Thalia said that you would think she was an innocent little girl and not a foot crushing, glare giving, evil person.

The journalist looked up from her notebook and gave us a smile " I have no further questions" and with that she walked away. As soon as she was gone all five us burst into laughter

Nico was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. "She actually believed that cheesy nonsense." He said in-between his laughter. " If that goes into the newspaper I swear I'm going to frame it "

Jason put his arms around me and Nico "lets go inside brothers" that sent Thalia and Bianca into another fit of laugher. Together all five of us walked through the doors and for a second I actually felt like a belonged. When I told the reporter I had always wanted a brother or sister I hadn't been laying. Sometimes I really did wish I never made that promise to myself and could get close to people. My biggest wish in life was that I could get close to someone enough to tell them all my secrets. I did envy my cousins because they had siblings and that they were never alone. I told the reporter that because I learned along time ago that best way to lie was to put some truth into it.

When we all got inside we saw hundreds of people in the gigantic room.

Thalia looked surprised " I didn't know that this many people would be here"

I nodded my head "I know right. Think about it, these are just the important people at the company."

Thalia gave me a disgusted look " For a second I though you and I could actually be friends." I took a step back because the tone of her voice was scary. "But I could never be friends with someone as foul as you."

I gave her a confuse face "what did I do?"

She blew air out her noise and shook her head " Look around at everyone here, there isn't a single person in this room who's outfit didn't cost less them 2000 dollars. Our fathers picked these people to come because they're rich. Yes, they do help the company a lot but they're not the most important person at the company. The people who are important to the company are the ones who work an eleven hour shift in a stuffy room building airplanes, boats, or in a mine somewhere then go home to a tiny little house while most of these people are playing golf or sitting in office making sure the _other_ people are working hard enough." She stopped to take a breath " Actually you're right Percy these people are important to the company, the ones at home are imperative to the company. " She started to walk away but turned around after a few steps "Are truth is over Percy"

With that she walked into the crowd and disappeared. The rest of the three gave me a look and followed her. I thought back to her words. Not the ones about the workers I already knew I was wrong. I thought about how she said that we could have been friends and for the first time in a long time I wished we could have been. I stood there awkwardly for another five minuets feeling sorry for myself when I realized what my problem was. It was my rules. Ever since I made the rules I've been unhappy and in that moment I decided I was going to throw out the rules. The first thing in the morning I'm going to go play lazertag and then I'm going to track down Annabeth. She help me once make friends and she could do it again. I could start by looking at her old house, which happened to be my new neighbors house. That's when all the What If's began to fill my mind. What if she moved? What if she hates me? What if she doesn't want to help me?

'Stop it' I scolded myself "I could do this but first I have to get through this party.'

I mingled with the people and switched tables a thousand times so I could talk to people. I let them tell me their work stories about my dad and uncles, which were boring. Soon my dad found me and told me we had to go up on the stage and make a speech with the rest of my messed up family. As we got ready to go up, I caught Thalia giving me a glare. All I did was give her a face that told her I was sorry but all she did was huff and turn away. Jason who was standing next to her had witnessed it and gave me a pity look. We stood up on the stage while my father and Uncles gave speech about family and how Olympus Industries was all one big family and other cheesy stuff. After that was over a band came and started to play songs and people began to dance and everyone was having fun. Everyone but me, I was miserable because I was alone and it was my fault I was alone. I was mopping around when someone came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a man standing there with the red valet jacket on and million things flashed through my mind. Nothing good happened to my car in those thoughts. I couldn't get a good look at his face because he kept his head down or turned.

With a polite voice he spoke "excuse me sir." It felt wired that he was calling me sir since he looked about my age " you are the owner of the 2014 Maserati GranTurismo Convertible right?"

I could feel my face pale " Yes is everything okay?"

" Yes and No. You're car is fine there is no damage, however you're car alarm was going off." He took a breath "It's off now but we are required to inform you so you can check it out and make sure you're car is fine."

I nodded my head thanked him then made a dash for the door. On my way out I ran past my dad who was standing next to a girl with blonde hair and a older man with grayish hair. My father tried to stop me but I ran past him telling him my car alarm had gone off.

When I made it to the parking lot the valet gave me a confused look.

"Can I help you?" he asked his voice filled with confusion

"Um yeah where my car I need to make sure it's okay." I said feeling rushed

the valet nodded his head and asked me for my name. After finding my ticket he informed me my car was in the third row two spots up. I ran to my car and inspected it and found no dents or scratchers, I came to the conclusion that a gust of wind had made my stunning car go off.

I walked back in side and started to look for my dad to see what he wanted. Three minuets later I found him no longer with the blond hair girl nor the gray hair man but slow dancing with my mom. I smiled to myself and walked away thinking about how some day I was going to met a girl and fall in love jut like my parents did. Thinking about that and not about where I was going, I bumped into a couple about my age that was slow dancing. The guy looked up and looked surprised to see me

" Percy"

The guy looked so familiar. He had sandy blonde hair that was pulled to the side and looked nice and neat. He had bright blue eyes that were filled with confusion, and sadness. I studied his face when it clicked

"Luke Castellen" I said slowly

**AN- So another chapter done. I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I went to San Diego to go to Comic Con and so much stuff happened. The reason I got to go was because my dad has an art gallery down at the Gas lamp and he had to go down so he took me along. I wasn't even supposed to go inside but my dad knows people who work inside so he was able to pull some strings and my cousin and I got to go. I went to a Fanficiton Panel and Orlando Jones was there (he plays the Captain Frank Irving on Sleepy Hollow. One of my favorite shows) Also as a surprised guest Misha Collins (plays Castiel on the show supernatural. Another one of my favorite shows) was there and both him and Orlando Jones are big fanfiction people so they came and talked about that. And my dad new the lady who was in charge of the panel so I got to met them after it was over. To make things better I got Tyler Posey autograph (he plays Scott on Teen wolf) The cast of walking dead was at a party at my hotel I was staying at. So I was in there presence. And I got to meet the author of Legend. For those who have not read those books I highly recommended them. The whole time I was there I kept an eye out for Mr. Rick Riordan but sadly he was not there. =( **

ds


	4. Chapter 4

AN-thanks for still reading. I do not own Percy Jackson. Tell me what you think.

Annabeth pov

Chapter 4

"Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it."

― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

I smiled to myself as I listened to my friends argue about which super hero is better. "Why are we even having this conversation it totally obvious who it is " Leo voice spoke over all the arguing and everyone stopped to stare at him "Guys it's totally Johnny Storm aka the Human Torch. For starters he's flammable can control any fire he see's, and he can fly. Guys he can fly and can control fire. That's awesome!"

Piper scoffed "Please you only like him because you like to watch things burn" It was true Leo was a little bit of a pyro. "besides everyone knows it's wonder women. She was even blessed by the greek gods. Silena back me up."

Selena gave her sister an apologetic look "As much as I love Wonder Women I'm gonna agree with Leo" Piper gave her half sister a look of shame. "Come on Pipes, The human torch is hot."

Leo gave a laugh "hahah I get it. He can control fire so he's hot. That's punny Silena."

Silena rolled her eyes "I meant he's good looking Leo"

Travis's head shot up "whoa whoa whoa there Silena. What about captain America? It's the same guy. What his name?"

I rolled my eyes "Chris Evens" I said like everyone should know that.

Silena looked like she thinking. Probley going over which movie Chris Evens looked hotter in. finally she nodded her head "I'm on team Captain America. Sorry Leo. He's buffer in Captain America and his hair is longer."

Leo argued but his older half brother by six months cut him off "dude shut up. Iron man is way better. I mean he built his own suit."

Leo went silent " I will admit that's cool. But not fire cool."

Just then Thalia stomped over and stood next to me.

Katie looked at her "how are you already mad? You just got here"

Thalia gave her a look "Because of my stupid cousin. Man I hate him."

Luke gave a laugh " I know how you feel. That Nico doesn't know when to shut up." He said jokingly

"Oi! For your information I just have a lot to say. And It was our new cousin not me you jerk." Nico called coming out of the crowd with His sister and Jason.

I looked at Thalia "oh yeah, how did that go?" I said remembering the conversation we had.

"He's a spoiled brat!" she growled,

Nico laughed "Luke you would love his car. He's got the 2014 Maserati GranTurismo Convertible" Almost all the guys' mouths dropped in awe.

"Man that car is be-"

"Lets not talk about him. What are you guys talking about." Thalia growled cutting Connor off.

"Which super hero is better" Connor replied

Jason head shot up " Superman better be in this conversation." Jason had a strange obsession with superman. Jason loved Superman so much he tried to live his life just like superman. Jason would go to great length to be brave and do the honorable thing and his life motto was WWSD. What Would Superman Do? Even now Jason wore a blue suite with a red tie.

Nico scoffed "um hello Ghost Rider"

Thalia elbowed him in the stomach "please Storm is so much cooler."

Bianca, Nico's older sister, was silent but spoke "Storm is pretty cool, however Wonder Women is better."

Piper gave her a high-five "thank you. Some one who is actually smart."

I gave her an offended look and she looked at me sheepishly.

Luke put his hands up and everyone fell silent "Spiderman" was the only thing he said. I burst out laughing and Luke gave me a look that asked me if I had anything to say.

"Please not even the avengers wanted him." Luke face fell and he looked like he wanted to argue but stayed silent.

Finally he spoke "And whom would you pick smarty-pants"

"Captain America all the way"

He gave me a look of disgust "why?"

"Captain America is the most dignified and respectable of the marvel heroes. He is the definition of a super hero because he is always standing up for people who can't stand on their own. He always fights for justice and goes up against insane chances despite his mortality and limited power set. He saved the most lives out of all the Avenges and he has crazy good strategies. Plus like Silena said, he's hot." Silena gave me a high-five.

Piper cleared her throat "okay votes for Human Torch" Leo put his hand up alone. Defeated he mutter words under his breath I caught some "stupid… and he's plenty hot"

"Wonder women" piper continued as she put her arm up along with Bianca

"Spiderman" Beckendorf, Nico, and Luke put their arms up

"Captain America" Katie, Travis, Connor, Grover, Rachel, Thalia, Silena, and I put are hands up

"Okay that's it Captain America wins"

Jason looked at his crush with wide eyes "pipes you didn't even ask about Superman"

Piper shrugged "I knew he wasn't going to win"

Jason scoffed but didn't argue.

We walked and talked for another half-hour in till Mr. Grace came and took his kids, nephew and niece away. After they left we went to go find a table and sat there till Thalia and her family came up on the stage. My eyes went to the side where I saw the boy who had hit me when he was riding his skateboard. He looked surprisingly familiar with his black hair and eyes. That's when it hit me on who he was and I was about to say something when someone beat me to it.

"Oh my god guys!" Piper exclaimed "its Percy Jackson."

"Who" Grover asked

"He-" I stuttered, "He's a guy that used to be part of the group. He moved away in second grade and we never heard from him again." I couldn't take my eyes off of him. For years I thought about looking him up but I could never do it. I betrayed him and I didn't think he could forgive me.

"He's hot" I heard Rachel say from where she was sitting and I shot her a glare.

Silena nodded he head "he grew up nice. He was so skinny and scrawny looking when we were little. Now he has some muscle."

Leo gave me a look "should we say something to him"

"Like what" It came out panicked and I could fell my breathing fasten with the thought of talking to him.

"I don't know. Hey we used to be best friends in like, second grade then you moved away and we never talked again" he said to me

Luke was still staring at Percy with glare in his eyes. You would think he would be happy that his old best friend was back in town. " I can't believe he's their cousin." Luke said at last looking back at us.

Mr. Grace said his speech and a band was stating to play but it was all a buzz to me. All I wanted to do was sit there but that's when I saw Deadalus walking towards me.

"Annabeth" he said once he got to our table "I want you to come with me to meet Mr. Jackson and his son." Panic filled me and I looked I looked at Luke for help.

Luke stood up "Mr. labyrinth it's good to see you again" Deadalus loved Luke and thought he would be perfect with me. This would become a good advantage for us.

"Mr. Castellen. What a pleasure it is to see you." His eyes twinkled as he looked at Luke and I standing next to each other.

"Trust me sir the pleasure is mine."

Deadalus gave me a look "Annabeth, I want you to date this boy"

Luke and I both blushed and Travis and Connor gave a cough trying to hide their snickering.

"Sir I was wondering if I can barrow Annabeth." Luke leaned in and whispered something in his ear and Deadalus gave me a look.

What ever Luke had said I was beginning to think it was going to get me out of seeing Percy. Deadalus face had changed to pure excitement when Luke whispered in his ear. Then his face went back to his serious face.

"I'm sorry Luke but this is really important. If Annabeth wants to take the company over she has to have connections." Deadalus paused "however I will only take her for fifteen minuets. Once those minuets are up you can take her away."

Luke smiled "Of course, sir"

Deadalus looked over at me "Lets go my dear"

I smiled at him "yes Sir" I looked at Luke who gave me a look that told me he was going to fix this and then he turned around and ran towards the back. I followed Deadalus through the crowd till we came up to a man with black hair and green eyes. No doubt Percy's father. Percy dad looked up and his eyes narrowed when he saw Deadalus.

"Poseidon" Deadalus called in his business voice. His business voice was darker and deeper then his normal voice. He sounded so powerful when he talked in that voice and I was expecting Mr. Jackson to back up but he stayed calm.

"Deadalus what do you want." His voice startled me. It was full of power, and yet there was some kindness in there.

Deadalus looked at me " I want you to meet my heir to the business. This is Annabeth Chase"

Poseidon looked at me and his glare softened. "Annabeth Chase. You used to be friends with my son." Deadalus gave me a look. He wanted to know why I didn't tell him I already knew them.

"Hello again Mr. Jackson. It's been awhile."

Percy dad laughed, "It has. You look so different I hardly recognized you." I smiled but I was used to the words. "I was never really a fan of your mother. But you" he gave me a look "You were a good friend to my son." He looked around probley to see if he could spot Percy. I wondered if Percy had told him that I was terrible to him in his last days around.

"Where is that boy" Mr. Jackson muttered to himself " Percy will be so glad to see you again" Poseidon said the least part louder and in his voice I heard a little bit of doubt.

That's when someone ran by and Poseidon yelled "Percy"

He never looked at his father but kept running "sorry dad my car alarm is going off." He called over his shoulder. Poseidon shook his head and looked back at me.

"Are you still in the same house."

I nodded my head and suddenly I knew where the conversation was going "yes sir"

"Then I guess we are neighbors now"

Deadalus was about to say something when Luke was suddenly at his side.

"Mr. Jackson I was wondering if that was you."

Poseidon looked over and his eyes widened " Mr. Luke Castellen. I haven't seen you in awhile either."

Luke smiled "I think its been about eight years sir."

Deadalus gave me a confused look. " Percy, Luke and I used to go to school together and we were all pretty close."

Poseidon laughed boomed "close is not the right word. More like inseparable."

Luke laughed, " I was wondering if I could take Annabeth away. There is going to be a slow dance coming up and I would love to dance with her."

Poseidon nodded "I should problem find my wife soon."

I smiled "tell her I say hi"

Poseidon nodded "she would love to see you again" with that he walked off. Deadalus gave me a look "why didn't you tell me you knew them."

I gave him sheepish smile "I never really new that his dad was part of the big three"

Luke nodded "Percy never told us. We just found out tonight" Deadalus gave a suspicious look "How could you not know?Your father works for the company, your best friends with two of big three's kids."

I shrugged "We don't talk about that kind of stuff.

Deadalus shook his head and sighed "Well I've got to go see some people" he gave Luke a wink who blushed and then walked away.

I looked at Luke "what was that all about?"

He looked into my eyes and smiled "want to dance?"

I looked at him and smile "I would love to?" Luke took my hand and we walked over to the dance floor and the band started to play some random slow dance song and we began to dance to the music.

"So do you want to know my incredible story of how I kept Percy away? I have to say it's a very fun story." Luke said after a moment of silence.

I laughed, "why not, your stories are almost always interesting"

Luke chuckled " Well I ran to the kitchen and stole a valet jacket. You must think okay that's easy but let me tell you its not. I told the security guard that I was hiding from my clingy ex girlfriend and I wouldn't cause any trouble. The guy just nodded I could have poisoned the food or something and gotten away with it. Anyway back to the story so I was walking around in the back looking for the jacket thinking that maybe someone off duty had taken one off but I couldn't find one." Luke shook his head "that is in till I walked into this one room and Annabeth you should have seen how many Red Jackets there were. I grabbed one and put it on, and boy was it itchy." He said the last part like a five year old and I rolled my eyes. "Then I went to find Percy. About two minuets later there he was by himself. He looked kind of sad. Anyway I asked him if he was the owner of 2014 Maserati GranTurismo Convertible and he said –"

"Wait a second how could you have known what kind of car he has?" I asked cutting him off  
Luke gave me a strange look "oh my dear Annabeth you need to be more perceptive. Jason told us when Thalia was complaining that he was spoiled and stuff like that. Anyway I told him his car alarm went off and he ran off. "

I laughed, " I actually saw that. He ran past Mr. Jackson saying something about his car."

Luke smirked at me "I'm a genius"

I scoffed " Your plan working once does not making you a genius."

We continued to dance in silence for a second when I got up the courage to ask him "So what did you tell Deadalus?"

Luke blushed and opened his mouth to speak when someone bumped into us.

Luke looked over and held my hand tighter "Percy" he whispered

My heart sped up faster when I looked into his sea green eyes. He looked so confused and for a second I thought he wasn't going to recognize us.

"Luke Castellen" he said and slowly his face cleared of any emotion and I was cared he was going to punch Luke. Then his face broke into a grin and he stoke out his hand.

"Man I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been?" Luke shook his hand and gave me a confused look. Percy looked at me like he just noticed I was there. His face filled with confusion and then it cleared. I braced myself for him to start yelling at me but it never came.

"You're the girl I hit with my skateboard right."

"Yeah that's me" I smiled at him but all I felt with sadness. He didn't even remember me.

"I'm sorry about that. I was a jerk," he said apologetically

"You kind of were. But yeah I wasn't exactly nice either." He laughed and my heart sped up faster.

"Luke, do you still talk to the old gang" Percy asked bringing Luke back into the conversation

"umm yeah. Matter of fact their over there." Luke pointed to our table where our friends were chatting.

Percy looked to where he was pointing and nodded his head but then looked back at Luke "Do you still talk to her?"

Oh my gods he was talking about me. He didn't forget about me he just didn't recognize me. Luke looked at me but then quickly looked back to Percy "umm yeah. Why?"

"No reason. Tell her I say Hi." And with that he walks towards the table of his old friends.

"Hey Annabeth" Luke said once Percy was out of earshot "Percy says Hi" I hit him on his shoulder

"Luke! This is no time to joke. He didn't recognize me" I said sadly

Luke put his arm around my shoulder "Well you don't exactly look the same. You don't have glasses and your hair isn't that frizzy anymore. You look so different now."

I nodded my head and look towards the table where Silena, Katie and Piper were giving Percy a giant hug. Then in the corner my eye I saw someone moving fast towards the table. I looked over and saw Thalia navigating though the crowd of people her eyes locked on Percy.

"We have a problem" I grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him towards the table. We got there the same time as Thalia and I saw her brother and cousins right behind her.

"What are you doing here Jackson?" Thalia snarled, "Leave them alone. They don't even want you here"

Piper gave Thalia a look " Thalia, your one of my best friends, but right now I need you to Shut up." Thalia took a step back, she haven't been expected Piper to defend her despised cousin. Jason eyes widened and I wondered who he would defend if Thalia or Piper got in a fight, his sister or his long time crush.

"Piper, whatever he said to you forget it. He's a liar." Thalia said her eyes narrowing

Leo stepped up "Thalia you should let us explain we have-"

Thalia gave Leo her death glare and Leo shrunk back into his chair.

"Hey" everyone looked back at Percy who was standing taller and had a look in his eyes. "Leave them alone, cousin" He growled the last part "These are my friends"

Thalia got into Percy face "You don't know them. Hell you just met them."

"Actually we were friends with Percy in second grade Thals" Travis stood up in his chair "Don't talk about things you don't know about." Everyone gave Travis a surprised look because he was absolutely terrified of Thalia.

Jason looked at Piper "what's he talking about."

Percy looked at Jason "I used to live here but I moved away in second grade. This is my old group of friends"

Thalia gave me a look "Annabeth what's he talking about?"

I winced and looked at Percy who was looking at me with a shocked expression.

Everyone was looking at us two and Luke tensed besides me probley-expecting Percy to start yelling at me. He had been the only one to know what had happened between us.

Percy just stared at me with his mouth opened his eyes searching my face. Thalia who was starting to get inpatient cleared her throat.

Percy turned his head to give her a look "Thalia your right maybe I should go. He looked at everyone but me " I'll see you around"

He started to walk towards me but then turned and walked the other way and my heart broke a little. I wanted to run over and apologize tell him I wanted to be friends again. But I didn't.

"What the hell was that all about?" Nico whispered yelled. He was standing there with his mouth open looking slightly like a fish.

Thalia gave me a look "We need to talk." She didn't wait for me to respond and grabbed my hand and started to drag me off.

We were standing in the corner of the room and she was just standing there staring at me. We stood like that for minuets when she finally spoke. "Why didn't you tell me you were friends with my arch nemesis?"

I rolled my eyes at her commit " Your over reacting you don't even know him."

She scowled at me " why didn't you tell me _you_ knew him."

"I never knew he was your cousin. If I knew I swear I would have told you."

Thalia looked like she wanted to argue but stopped "What happened between you two?"

I didn't look at her, I just kept my eyes on the crowd of people hoping to get a glimpse of the boy that I had hurt. "I don't like to talk about it." I whispered

Thalia scowled and let the conversation drop but I knew she wasn't going to rest in till I told her.

"Come on, let's get back."

For the next half-hour I listen to my friends tell jokes and make fun of the other guest but all it all came out as noise to me. My mind kept wandering over to that green eyed boy and went through all the conversations in my head that I could have with him. I thought about what I had said to him and how I had embarrassed him.

That's when something hit me on the head and I snapped back into the real world.

"helloooo, earth to Annnnnieeee" Travis singed

"Don't call me that!" I growled at Travis

He laughed, "It's been like eight years Annie, I don't think that's ever going to happen."

I looked to my right to see Luke giving me a concerned look "Are you okay, we called your name about a thousand times."

I gave him a small smile "yeah I'm fine, just…tired" Luke nodded but I don't think I convinced him because he kept his eyes on my face. I looked away and saw Thalia wiggling her eyebrows at me and I blushed.

"Um him' gonna go find Deadalus" I said breaking the silence of the group

"I'll come with you" Luke smiled

"no" I said that to quickly and a flash of hurt ran across Luke's face. "Thanks Luke but I have to ask him a question about one of the corporate building we're building for the Freedom Bank. It's totally boring and uninteresting, I'll be back soon."

Luke nodded "I understand" but I could tell he didn't

I walked away before I could tell him my question could wait. I walked through a crowd of people. Some I recognized as friends of my mothers and Deadalus but know one stopped me.

I walked outside to the huge patio where a few people lingered but no one paid any attention to me. I sat at a table in the corner hidden by shadows. A part of me was nervous that my friends would come out and I would be pulled back into the world were I always had to be different. I loved my friends and they understood that sometimes I needed to be alone but they never got the hints of when I needed it. Tonight's was one of those nights where they didn't get the hints. I listened to the car honks and the rush of the city and closed my eyes to relax. It must have been two minuets when I heard a girl speck in a flirtatious voice from the far end of the patio.

"Hey there good looking" I opened my eyes to see Drew on the far side of the Patio talking to someone who I couldn't see because like me, he was hidden in the shadows.

"Umm…. hi" I recognized the deep voice that sent chills down my back.

Drew was wearing a sparkling pink dress and shoes that made me wonder how she could stand in them much less walk.

"What's your name handsome?" Drew purred and the noises made me want to throw up.

"Look you seem" he hesitated as if looking for the right words "Like a.…nice girl. But I kinda want to be alone with my thoughts.

Drew flipped her hair back "I totally understand how you feel"

She sat down the chair next to him "Oh my god it's like we get each other" she gave a squeal "We are totally meant for each other!"

Percy gave a sigh "Look Drew if you new who I was you wouldn't be sitting next to me."

Drew head went to the side "How do you know my name?"

Percy gave another sigh "We went to school with each other. You hated me."

Drew laughed, "Look green eyes I hate a lot of people, you got to be more pacific."

"You had your friend Ethan beat me up almost everyday of first grade."

"That narrows it down to like almost fifty people"

"I was a friend with Annabeth Chase"

My breath caught in my throat and my heart stopped. Why did he say my name? He could have said Piper, Luke,Travis, Silena. But he didn't, he said my name and I wanted to know why.

"Peter Jetson?" Drew said in a stereotypical stupid cheerleader voice.

"No…. Percy Jackson" Percy said slowly like he was talking to a five year old  
"I totally meant to say that." She put her hand on his arm "Besides lets not live in the past, what are you doing after the party"

"Probably going home and sleep. Maybe have snack"

Drew gave an angry sigh "What is you problem."

"Your not my type."

"What do you mean I'm not your type? There are guys who would kill to be in your spot."

"I like girls that are hard to get." With that he got up and walked away.

I felt like I should clap or take a picture of Drew's shocked face. But I just snapped there with a crazy grin on my face.

I sat there for about another twenty mi nuets before I went back and found Deadalus.

"So my dear" He gave me a grin "Any new news"

"Nope"

The grin fell of his face. "Nothing to do with you and Luke?"

I shock my head with a confused look on my face

"Oh well maybe another day"

That night I laid in my bed wide awake and thought about Percy. I thought about the way his eyes twinkled when he smiled and how he had the ability to make my heart stop.

My phone buzzed and a picture of Luke making a goofy face popped up on my screen

"Hey Luke"

"Hey I just wanted to make sure your okay. You seemed" he paused "off, after we saw him."

"I'm fine" I didn't even believe me

"Annabeth"

"I'm fine" I repeated more confidant

"Okay"

"Okay"

"You're going tomorrow right?"

I scoffed "And miss the chance to beat you"

He gave a laugh, that laugh that always made me smile. My mind drifted back to Percy and his smile."

"Annabeth you there?"

"Yeah sorry zoned out."

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow"

He seemed like he wanted to say more but he said goodbye again and hung up

"why does life have to be so confusing?" I whispered to my self as I turned of my lamp.

AN- Sorry for the late update the past month has been really hard. My friend that I went to school and volunteered with committed suicide and I took it really hard. We had talked a lot and he always seemed so happy. What made it hard for me is that I had talked to him that morning and he didn't even seem different. We had talked about the Blood of Olympus and he told me he was excited for it. The only thing that struck me as odd was he gave me a hug before he left. I had asked him if everything was okay but he just smiled at me and said he would see me at school. He was a great guy and a great friend I just wished that I had been a better one. So this chapter is dedicated to him. If anyone that reads this story has any thoughts about suicide please talk to someone because there are people out there who care about you.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- I do not own Percy Jackson no matter how much I want to. Thanks for reading!"**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy pov**

"_Silence make the real conversations between friends. Not the saying, but the never needing to say that counts." _

― _Margaret Lee Runbeck_

"So I'm guessing Thalia wouldn't ride in the same car as me?" I spoke trying to break the awkward silence.

Nico snorted, "Thalia's lucky, Jason threatened to beat me up if I didn't ride with him"

I tried not to show that it hurt me that Thalia wouldn't ride with me.

"If you guys hate me why did you call me last night to make sure I was coming today " Jason looked into the back of his truck where I sat "I don't know you Percy but I know my friends. If they were ever friends with you, there must be a good guy in there somewhere." Jason looked back to the road " Besides WWSD"

Nico groaned like he heard this all the time

"Um what" I questioned

"WWSD. What would superman do." He said it like I should have known

"Sorry man I'm a captain America fan." I replayed

He grumbled and Nico turned around to look at me "You strike me more as a Aqua Man kind of guy."

"It would be cool to have water powers but I'm still going with Captain America."

Jason pulled into a parking lot and parked his truck in an open spot. I opened the door and step out and took in my surroundings.

"I thought we were going Lazertaging," I questioned as I looked at the familiar open fields

"We were" Nico said as he jump out of the car and put on his dark shades that matched his dark clothes "but Piper thought this would be funner."

"Bro funner aint a word" Jason called as he walked over to our side of the truck

"Neither is aint, ya Jerk" Nico growled

Jason walked towards the back of the truck and when he passed Nico he pushed him towards the car and kept walking.

"So what are we doing out in the heat instead of being in a nice air-conditioned building" I said while trying to doge a fly that kept buzzing near my ear.

"Well Piper" he reached into his the back of the truck "thought you would rather play this game." He held up two flags on a pole. One was red and the other blue

"Jason tossed the blue one to me and the other to Nico and took a cooler out of the truck.

"Capture the flag."

"Capture the flag" Jason repeated smiling

"They still play that game." I questioned. Capture the flag had been our favorite game when we were little. That's when it hit me why this park was so familiar. It was where the tree house was and where we would play capture the flag in the forest. It was wired of how things didn't changed while I was gone"

"Well it's about time you got here" I voice called from behind us. I turned around to see Thalia waking towards us

That's when I saw her. My heart stopped and I couldn't breath. She was literally breathtaking. When I saw her last night I couldn't even tell it was my old best friend. The reason why I had kept my distance from other kids my age. Last night I had thought about the few months before I had moved. Her and I had fought, and she had said something that hurt me bad. I had tried to remember what she had said but I had suppressed all the memories trying to move on. Thalia and Annabeth joined our group Thalia scowled at me and Annabeth gave me a small smile.

A million flashes went through my mind of all the small smiles she had given me that made my heart race. I looked away from her and in the corner of my eye I saw her frown.

"Come on" Annabeth said breaking another awkward silence "Everyone is waiting"

We walked into the tree line and it was like I was a little kid again. I sneaked a peak at Annabeth who kept her eyes out in front of her. I tried to picture her with the frizzy hair and glasses to make sure she was really my Annabeth.

Wait what? My Annabeth where had that come from? I haven't seen her in eight years. I can't call her mine. Besides it isn't hard to tell Luke and Annabeth like each other. I mean if you had seen them dancing you would think they were in love.

"Well look who decided to show up. About dam time." Someone called out breaking me from my thoughts. There in front of me stood eight other teenagers.

Jason but his hands up " don't look at me it was all Nico."

Nico took of his dark glasses "Do you know how hard it is to get my hair like this. I don't just wake up like this." He pointed to his hair "This takes time"

Nico's had typical emo hair except it was about medium length. His hair was standing up at some parts and it looked like he hadn't brushed it.

Thalia snorted, "It looks like you just woke up from where I'm standing"

Nico glared at her and but his glasses on however he never looked away from his cousin.

Piper coughed getting everyone's attention "Percy we realized you might not recognize some of us and some of us are new to the group so we are going to introduce ourselves with one fun fact. I'll go first." She took a breath " I'm Piper and my one thing is I'm a cheerleader at our school."

"Wait hold up" I said, "You're a cheerleader" I said trying not to laugh " Last time I saw you, you refused to ever wear a dress."

Piper smiled "I still don't like them"

"I'm Leo and I'm kind of in love with fire."

I laughed, "That's not new Leo. You burned down your shed"

He gave a huge smile "Twice"

"What up bro" One of the Stoll twins said " I'm Connor and I'm Co-Captain of the varsity soccer team"

I'm Travis, the better looking twin" he winked at a girl who I recognized as Katie who didn't seem to notice, "I'm Co-Captain of the varsity soccer team and the chicks dig me" All the girls there snorted

"Hey I'm Selena and I love to shop"

"Sel that's not new" said a tall buff guy who I knew was Charlie

" Buts it's true" Selena said winking at him causing the guy to blush. Some things in this town will never change

"I was Charlie and the thing that's new for me is I go by Beckendorf. Don't call me Charlie."

"Got it Beckendorf"

"I'm Katie and the one thing about me is I'm captain of the Varsity softball team."

"Hey we haven't met yet but I'm Rachel and my fun fact is that I'm an artist"

Rachel was very pretty with long, curly red hair. Her green eyes sparkled like they knew what the future had in store for you. I smiled at her and she gave me a dazzling smile back.

Luke waved "um you know who I am, and I'm the captain of the football team and cross country."

Jason was next "um I like superman"

"ya told him that in the car you idiot" Nico growled

Jason scowled "I don't like Nico" he grumbled

Thalia stepped up "if you don't know who I am you're a terrible cousin" She grumbled something to Annabeth who scowled and hit her on the shoulder.

"My favorite type of music is punk rock," Nico grumbled about how she had already told him that also.

"Oh and ditto on what Jason said about Nico. He's a jerk" Thalia said kicking a small fallen tree branch at him. Nico just stuck out his tongue in replay

"You know who I am," Nico said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "and my fun fact is that I'm not emo. I just like black."

Travis laughed "Ya dork. That's the definition of emo." Nico raised his fist at him threatening to punch him but Travis just laughed it off.

"We never meet I'm Grover." A tall guy with a "go green" shirt on it stated "I'm captain of the recycle club." He smiled "And I like enchiladas."

There was only one person left " I'm Annabeth and I like to read books about architecture."

Everyone there groaned "That's not a Fun fact you nerd" Thalia said rolling her eyes

"What do you want me to say" Annabeth snapped back

"How bout Captain of the soccer, lacrosse, and volleyball Team. " Thalia replied back just as fast

"You could have also said your President of the debate team, also captain of the mathletes and mock trail. The smartest girl in this school and any school in this state. Or maybe even arguable the most attractive girl at the school." Travis said while counting it all down on his fingers

Annabeth glared at him "Well I like architecture"

Connor huffed "she's hopeless"

Annabeth rolled her eyes but looked back at me and her eyes filled with sadness.

"okay" I said looking around "um you all know I'm Percy and" I hesitated trying to figure out what I was going to say "I won state championship for swim"

Leo laughed "Still obsessed with water I see." Leo looked at Rachel and Grover "oh man you guys should have seen him. If you think I'm in love with fire you should see him with water. He thought he had superpowers and would try to make the water bend to his control."

I felt my face grow red "We all thought we had powers. Luke had super speed, Travis and Connor had telepathy, Katie thought she could make stuff grow."

"um I can do that" Katie interrupted

"Beckendorf could build anything, Selena and Piper could make anyone do anything they wanted." I hadn't thought about this stuff in years and it filled me with happiness.

Annabeth coughed "I was the only one who didn't think it was possible to have superpowers."

"No you already proved you had a superpower. You have a super brain."

Annabeth blushed and looked down. Selena looked back and fourth from Annabeth to me with a smile growing on her face,

Luke coughed bring the attention back to him "So should we play."

I clapped my hands together "Yes I'm so ready for this."

Piper laughed, "We changed the rules a little."

"What?"

"We all have a paintball gun and we can shoot each other"

"What!"

"And Instead of having teams its everyman for themselves. You can have an alliance with someone but you can't win as a team."

"Wait who hides the flags then." I said slightly confused and scared. I had never been paintballing before.

Luke spoke while handing out the paintball guns and another item that I couldn't see. "We have a shoot out." Luke handed me a gun and something wrapped in a cloth "The first two people who get shoat have to hide the flag and be the referees."

"Okay" I said going over the rules in my head " How do you know who gets shot first?"

"Simple" Nico shrugged holding up a whistle "We blow into this. If you hear the whistle once someone's been shot. If you hear it five times someone is hurt. We only blow the whistle in the first round though"

Jason laughed "Leo found that out the hard way"

Leo gave his friends a glare "They all ganged up on me. All formed an alliance. Which is against the rules!" he said the last part louder but more winy.

"What happens if we run out of the ammo?" I questioned

Annabeth looked at me "You read the hunger games"

Travis snickered "Annie this is Percy we're talking about, I think he would rather drop dead then read a book"

I tried to glare at him but I couldn't because he was right.

Annabeth sighed, "You see the movie?"  
"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything."

"Well in the book and the movie all the tributes got their weapons from the same place. The cornucopia." Annabeth gestured around them " this is our cornucopia. We keep extra guns and paintballs here."

Leo gave a loud sigh "Can we start yet?" he wined

Luke nodded "alright everyone you know the rules, well except Percy, run or hide for five minuets and when you here my whistle the shoot out will begin. Also when it's over we will meet back here." Luke got into a running position, "Ready" Thalia gave me a quick glare "Set" Annabeth looked over at me but when she meet my eyes she looked the other way "Go" Luke screamed

And everyone took off running.

I ran as fast as I could cursing myself for being so out of shape. I jumped over tree logs and ran through thrown bushes trying to but distance between the others and me. As I ran through the forest I realized I had a small problem but I decide to worry about it when the time came up.

Not watching where I was going my foot got caught on a branch and I fell into a bush. I laid there for a second praying to any god I could think of, that the plant wasn't poison ivy "Where do you think he went" I heard Thalia whisper somewhere to my right.

"What do I look like a blood hound? I don't know how to track" Even without knowing Nico's voice I could tell from the sarcasm it was him.

"Just come on," Thalia snapped back

I heard them run forward

I shifted trying to get more comfortable in my new hiding spot. In what felt like five hours but in actuality it was about ten minuets I heard whistle go off.

To past time I tried to guess who got shot. My best guess was Connor because from what I could remember he was kind of a klutz.

In another six minuets another whistle went off and I knew the shoot off had ended.

As I walked quickly back to the "Cornucopia" I thought about my game plan and how I was going to win this. I needed to figure out the one small issue I had. How could I get out of this one I mean I've never been paintballing before so how was I suppose to know. I got to the clearing and discovered five people there. Annabeth who was smiling triumphantly at a frowning Leo and Luke who was trying to apologize to Grover for having shot him.

Thalia and the rest walked out of the forest about two minuets later.

Jason saw Leo and the big red paint blob on his shirt and let out a long laugh "My friend you need to work on your stealth. This is your six time hiding the flag.

"It's not my fault Annabeth is like a freaking ninja" Leo said glaring at Annabeth who stuck out her tongue at him.

Jason passes out waters from his cooler while Leo and Grover went to hide the flag.

"So Perce?" Piper questioned, "What was California like?"

I thought about it for a second. I could tell them I was miserable and had no friends and acted like an ass. "It was great. I miss it a lot" Liar I thought in my head.

In the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth look down at the floor with hurt written on her face.

Rachel leaned forward her eyes sparkled "I love California, where did you live."

I scratched the back of my neck, my nervous habit "Um a little ways out of San Francisco."

Rachel smiled "My dad has an office up there so I get to go to San Francisco a lot. Usually when I go I hang out at the bay."

I smiled at her and was about to say something about my favorite restaurant by the bay when Grover and Leo came out.

Leo had a wild grin on his face "Okay flags are hidden."

Luke gave me a look "once your shoot come back here."

"Hey I have a-"

Thalia gave me a glare cutting me off and looked me up and down "Won't be that long till he's out, huh guys"

Nico gave a snort and high fived his cousin. Annabeth gave her a glare and Thalia just gave her a confused look

"What?"

Annabeth just shook her head. Luke gave a cough "Okay lets get started"

Leo took out his whistle and gave me a wild grin "Your so dead."

"What!" but he paid no attention to me

"ready" Everyone put on their protective glasses

"Set" Nico pretended to shoot me

"GO" Leo screamed and for the second time that day I took off running

I heard the others going the other way.

Just keep running, just keep running, just keep running, I chanted in my head. My mind instantly wandered over to Finding Nemo and I chuckled think of the forgetful fish.

"Ahh" I yelled as I tumbled down a hill.

Head over butt heals over head, butt over gun and heals over butt.

Bam I hit the bottom of the hill and gave another groan. "I give it a nine cause you lacked some grace." A voice called from the top the hill "Are you okay?"

I quickly jumped to my feet my face blushing tomato read. The voice was female and prayed silently it wasn't Annabeth. I turned to face the top of the hill till see Rachel looking down at me. Part of me was disappointed that Annabeth wasn't standing there Part of me was relived. I remembered Annabeth enough to know that she wouldn't let me forget that.

"Pesh" I said rubbing the back of my neck " I do that all the time"

I heard Rachel laugh, "Why am I not surprised. You kind of look like a klutz."

I put my hand on my hart and tried to look offended "That hurt as much as that fall."

Rachel ran down the hill and I noticed the way her hair looked like it fire.

When she got down to me she stoke out her hand "Allies"

"You got to buy me dinner first" I joked

Rachel laughed "What are you doing to-"

She never got to finish the sentence before the paintball hit her in her left leg.

Her and I turned around to see Annabeth standing there her face formed into a frown.

"Seriously you guys make this to easy" She called her gun pointed straight at me

Rachel shrugged and looked at me "We'll talk later Percy. I have a feeling we will have some time" She winked and ran off

Annabeth snorted and fired her gun at me. My reflexes took over and I dove to the side and rolled onto a kneeling position my gun pointed straight back at Annabeth who looked kind of amazed.

"That was impressive" She called out

"Admit it, I got skills."

I couldn't see her eyes but I knew she rolling them

"Allies" I called over

"You move on fast," She said referring to Rachel

"It's a tie. I swear I wont shoot you in till are Alliance is broken."

Annabeth didn't put her gun down "On the count of three we both drop them"

I gave her a suspicious look "Promise you wont shoot me if I do"

She laughed, "promise"

I smiled "One"

"Two" Annabeth said taking her hand of the trigger

"Three" we said at the same time both dropping our guns to the side.

"So.." I said breaking the silence "Allies"

"Allies" she repeated looking suspicious.

"we should probably move on"

"Yeah"

We walked side by side when I figured that I should ask her my question

"Annabeth" I said hesitantly

"Yeah Percy"

"Um..How do you work this thing" I said lifting up the gun

Annabeth stopped walking "You've got to be kidding me." She smacked me on the arm "I could have shot you"

I raised up my hands "Allies"

Annabeth showed me that it was a simple thing all you had to do was aim and pull the trigger

When she told me that I gave her a sheepish look "it looks harder"

"It's like math, the problem always looks complicated but once you know what your doing I just comes natural."

I laughed "Math will never come natural to me"

Annabeth looked at me " You can always ask me for help."

I didn't look her and just kept my head forward " okay"

That's when I saw something move to my left and I pulled Annabeth back right when a paintball hit the tree next to her.

"Annabeth dint miss a beat she shot twice and hit Beckendorf on his arm and Selena on her leg.

"Dam it" Selena muttered

Annabeth shrugged "sorry"

Beckendorf snorted "No your not"

Annabeth just gave him a smile "Yeah your right I'm not"

I looked at the two "Do you know who's still in?"

"Not really most likely the usual." She said shrugging "Jason and Piper are most likely partners." She shook her head "I give them to the end of the summer till they start dating."

Beckendorf gave me a look of pity "Thalia and Nico are coming after you. They ran past us and they were looking for you."

Annabeth looked at him "What about Luke"

Selena raised her eyebrows at her "We both know he is still in. That reminds me why aren't you two Allies"

Annabeth shrugged "Something different"

Selena eyes drifted towards me but went quickly back to Annabeth "Well" she said clapping her hands together "We better go" and with that her and Beckendorf walked towards the cornucopia.

Annabeth and I walked on when I said something stupid "What's up with you and Luke"

Annabeth paced slowed a little bit but she quickly went back to her old pace

"Nothing" she blushed

I snorted "yeah right"

Annabeth stopped walking and glared at me "Why would you care anyway"

I stopped walking also "I just wanted to know"

Annabeth glare got worse "its none of your business"

I put my hands up " I was just asking a question"

"A question that was none of your business"

" Look I'm sorry, sometimes I ask stupid questions" I said Annabeth smiled but then it quickly faded "You can call me Jerk" I added hoping to see her smile again  
She smiled and my heart raced "Percy you're a jerk. And I'm sorry for snapping at you"

I nudged her with my shoulder "Can I call you a jerk"

She laughed which was music to my ears "Go for it"

"Annabeth Chase you are a"

"Percy" she interrupted and pointed to a spot where a blue flag was moving in the wind"

"The flag" Suddenly Annabeth pulled me back and a paintball went shooting past my face.

Thalia emerged from behind a tree that was up on the hill her gun pointed at me "dam it Annabeth. I almost got him."

We pointed our guns from behind us when a rustling noise came from behind us. Annabeth turned around and shot Nico in the stomach. She turned around ignoring the curses coming from Nico's mouth and pointed her gun back at Thalia. This happened all in a matter of five seconds.

"Two against one Thalia" she said

"Actually" a voice called "it's not"

I whorled around to see Jason hiding behind a tree but he still had his gun pointing at us. "The flag is ours." He laughed

Thalia chuckled on top of the hill "Annabeth you teamed up with the wrong person"

Annabeth just laughed and Thalia gave her a confused look

"I'm missing something huh," Thalia muttered

Just then Luke came up behind Thalia and winked at Annabeth

Annabeth didn't respond she just turned around and shot at Jason's gun, which flew out of his hands and onto the floor. Thalia turned around fast and struck Luke's gun, which also flew on the floor. Thalia ran down the hill towards the flag but just when she made hit halfway down she tripped and ran right in to a pine tree. Annabeth and I winced when her body hit the floor. Jason, Luke and Annabeth stood there in shock as their sister and friend lay there not moving.

"We have to do something," I muttered walking towards my cousin

I walked up to the tree and stood over Thalia who, thank god, was breathing. I kneeled next to her.

"Thalia please get up." I muttered

Her eyes opened "Oww'

I laughed and helped her up "Are you okay"

"Yeah I think so" I took a step and laughed when I saw her hair.

"You have some pine needles in your hair" She scowled at me and gave me a playful shove. Well at least I think it was playful.

Annabeth ran up to Thalia an gave her a hug when she pulled away she glared at her

"Thalia you idiot."

Thalia gave her an embarrassed smile "What I get for trying to beat you"

Annabeth gave her a concerned look "You sure your okay?"

Thalia glared at her "I'm fine"

Annabeth smiled "Good" then she took her gun and shot Jason who looked at her stunned. Luke gave her a smile but when she aimed at him he dove to the other side and took off running ducking behind trees so Annabeth missed him with every shot.

Thalia stood there with her mouth open when I turned towards her with a smile on my face and held up my gun.

Thalia glare at me "Don't you"

She never got to finish because I shot her in the stomach. I was about to say something to her when something hit me in the back. I heard Annabeth make another attempt at Luke while I looked down to see my side have a brand new stain on it.

When I looked back up I saw Luke standing next to me with a grin on his face "Sorry man, I swear I was aiming for Annabeth"

I looked at his shirt to see an orange spot on his right sleeve. I looked to where Annabeth was standing "You won"

She smiled "I always do"

Jason who was standing right where Annabeth shot him "You cheated! I thought Thalia was hurt!"

Annabeth walked past him towards the flag "You're starting to sound like Leo"

Jason glared at her but then it softened and turned in to a confused look "Was Luke on your team the entire time?"

Luke grinned "Yup"

Jason stood there but then shook his head "Never mind. I don't want to know"

Annabeth walked back over to us with the flag in her hand. "Shall we go back to the base"

Thalia who pulling pin needles out of her hair looked at her "We should go to the big house."

I looked at everyone standing around "the tree house? You guys still go up there?"

Luke laughed "Of course" he threw his arm around my shoulder "And wait till you see what we've done to the place."

**AN- Another chapter done. I want to thank all the people who have commented on my story. You guys are amazing. I saw these trivia questions in another story and thought that I could try that. **

**So my first question is** _**What was the name of the poison Luke used on Thalia's tree?**_

**PS- Blood of Olympus comes out today. My parents are letting me skip school so I can read it! Hope you all love it as much as I'm going to**


End file.
